Contos de Fada
by Sweetencore
Summary: YaoiMPREGLemonDeath Fic. O que acontece quando um príncipe meio antisocial, encontra, depois de uma tragédia que os separou, o seu melhor amigo, que está disposto a amálo com todas suas forças, mas há pessoas querendo atrapalhar sua felicidade. Sumário ho


Advertência: Yaoi/ Lemon/ Dark Lemon/ (Super) OOC/ Death Fic/ U.A/ MPREG Pares: 1x2, 3x4 

Contos de fadas Por Sweetencore

"Você e eu - parece que temos muito em comum, não pela aparência, nem pela personalidade: a maneira de pensarmos é a mesma, é por isso que eu me apaixonei por você e você se apaixonou por mim"  
Sumomo Yumeka

Existia, em um reino feito de diamantes e ouro, um garoto que vivia rodeado de amor, de carinho, que vivia um conto de fadas, até que o conto de fadas se tornou terror, o reino se tornou feito de madeira e tijolos, o amor e carinho que ele recebia se tornou desprezo... e o pequeno príncipe se fechou para o mundo...

Anos se passaram, o príncipe não sorria, ele via o mundo andar por fora das vidraças da sala e parecia continuar no mesmo lugar, parecia continuar preso nos mesmos pensamentos, preso na mesma triste lembrança.

Podia não parecer mas, aquele príncipe, o mesmo príncipe que parecia que nunca havia sorrido, que nunca havia exibido uma emoção, já havia sido, um dia, a pessoa que mais havia exibidos sorrisos, havia sido feliz, e acredite se quiser, já havia tido um amigo, um único amigo, a pessoa de que mais gostava em sua infância, mas, depois da morte de seus pais, sua indiferença o afastou.

Sentado em seu trono de mogno, enfeitado de rubis e esmeraldas, Heero esperava que alguma coisa aparecesse para tirá-lo da mesma monotonia que havia passado dias a fio. Ele sabia que o dia que ele temia estava se aproximando, o dia que ele havia evitado nos últimos dez anos, o dia que o trazia péssimas lembranças.

Heero foi tirado de seu transe, um de seus ministros entrou na sala e ficou de frente para ele, se curvou em um reverência e leu um pergaminho que segurava, depois se virou de frente para Heero e o avisou:

- O senhor sabe, é triste lembrar, mas, o aniversário da morte de seus pais está se aproximando, e este ano, não podemos deixar passar em branco como o senhor ordenou nos últimos anos, o povo não quis deixar por ser o décimo aniversário de suas mortes.

- Faça o que quiser, só não me envolva no meio.

- Sua aparição é obrigatória, senhor, mas eu prometo, não irá demorar muito.

- Eu não quero ir, isso deveria estar bem claro quando cancelei as últimas dez comemorações, não é mesmo?

- Eu sei senhor, mas, o seu tutor, ele...

- Já chega, não irei

- Por favor, apenas este ano

- Não.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas seu tutor, Treize, lhe obrigou a i...

- NÃO ME IMPORTA O QUE ELE DISSE, EU NÃO IREI.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei dele daqui em diante – a porta atrás deles se abre e Treize entra enquanto o ministro sai, estava vestindo uma camisa de mangas longas azul escuro, calças brancas e botas pretas até o joelho e várias medalhas em seu peito, quase encobertas por uma longa faixa dourada que passava pelo seu peito.

- Não pense que você pode mandar em mim, você não é nada para mim, não tem a mínima autoridade sobre mim.

- Parece que o principizinho finalmente abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, está com raiva, isso é bom, significa que você tem pelo menos um sentimento.

- Pare de brincadeiras, eu não irei a essa comemoração.

- Você irá, querendo ou não...

- Eu... já disse... que não irei – Heero se segurava para não pular em cima de Treize e quebrar seu pescoço.

- Você é tão vazio assim? Não sente nada pelos seus pais? Ou a simples lembrança deles o faz sentir remorso? A teimosa criancinha se levantou da cama porque seus pesadelos a assombravam, então ela foi se refugiar com seus pais, eu acredito que depois daquilo preferiste ficar com os pesadelos, não é?

- CALE A BOCA.

- Isso dói, não, como acha que eu me senti? Seus pais eram grandes pessoas, você era uma criança, um fardo.

- CALE-SE, NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR FALAR DISSO, VÁ EMBORA.

- Não irei embora, está na hora de aprender a se comportar como devia, sua teimosia só irá lhe levar a morte, e tenho que admitir, eu mal posso esperar para que isso aconteça.

- Então por quê não me mata?

- Eu poderia, não poderia? Infelizmente eu não quero sujar minhas mãos com uma pessoa tão imunda quanto você, prefiro que outro faça isso.

- Vá embora, já me cansei de você, é confiante o bastante para vir me dizer o que fazer, mas é covarde o suficiente para não me matar.

- Posso ser tudo o que você disse, mas ainda assim sou seu tutor por ordem de seus pais, me obedecerá até que eu abandone o cargo, e não acho que isso acontecerá tão cedo, então estou lhe mandando comparecer à comemoração amanhã...

- Você adora me ver sofrer, não é mesmo, Treize?

- Só acho que esse seria um castigo adequado a um assassino – Treize vai em direção a porta e deixa a sala, voltando a seus afazeres.

O dia que Heero temia havia chegado, não sabia como concordara, mas quando percebeu ele já estava se vestindo. A raiva que ele estava sentindo por Treize estava se alastrando.

Estava evidente que a relação dos dois não era muito boa, Treize não gostava de Heero por achar que este havia matado seus pais, e Heero não gostava dele por sua arrogância. A raiva de Heero sumiu quando outro de seus ministros e um de seus empregados entraram pela porta, de todas as pessoas do reino, Heero apenas confiava neles.

- Heero? Precisa de ajuda? – O empregado loiro se aproximou, estava vestindo uma túnica verde e calças marrons e usava também sapatos da mesma cor.

- Quatre? Pensei que estaria cuidando dos preparativos da festa...

- Trowa me liberou– Heero se virou e olhou para os dois, eles estavam sempre juntos e Heero sabia que eles eram muito mais do que amigos, Heero descobriu os dois a alguns meses atrás de um dos corredores.

Quatre se aproximou de Heero e começou a lhe ajudar a se vestir. Heero estava vestindo uma camisa de botões branca com detalhes dourados indo até os quadris, um cinto grosso passando pela sua cintura, calças e botas igualmente brancas.

Quatre foi até uma mesa que ficava encostada na parede e pegou a coroa de Heero que estava em cima de uma almofada vermelha de veludo e a colocou equilibradamente na cabeça dele.

- Eu acho que já está na hora de irmos, Heero, Treize me mandou para buscá-lo. – Trowa se aproximou de Quatre e ficou olhando para Heero. Trowa estava vestindo uma camisa de mangas longas vermelha, cobrindo quase toda as suas mãos, e calças pretas assim como suas botas, levava uma espada na cintura e várias medalhas no peito.

- Certo, tchau Quatre. – Heero saiu e deixou os dois pombinhos se beijando lá dentro.

- Tchau

Heero e Trowa seguiram até a frente do castelo onde Treize os estava esperando junto com uma carruagem para levá-los até a praça central onde iria acontecer o evento.

Trowa estava sentado do lado de Heero que estava na frente de Treize. Parece que naquele dia Treize estava com um sorriso mais triunfante do que Heero já tinha visto em toda sua vida

- Matou alguém, Treize?

- Se eu tivesse matado alguém você não estaria mais aqui, Heero, nisso você pode apostar.

- Então por quê o sorriso cínico?

- Você está aqui, não é?

- Não acredito que só isso tenha feito você sorrir.

- Eu apenas acabei de fazer uma coisa que me fará muito feliz.

Heero estava sentado em um trono que havia sido colocado no ponto mais alto da praça, não podia dizer que era o lugar mais confortável dali, sua bunda já estava ficando quadrada, e ao seu lado direito estava Treize e no esquerdo estava Trowa e outros ministros. Mais a frente estava o exército e mais adiante estava o povo.

Treize foi chamado por um dos comandantes do exército e desceu a escada que ficava a frente dele.

- Heero?

- O que foi, Trowa?

- Você está bem? – Heero olhou para Trowa com um olhar interrogativo, se perguntando do que Trowa estava falando

- Quer dizer, eu sei que a data de hoje lhe traz más lembranças, então eu queria saber se está tudo bem

- Não há como desfazer o que aconteceu, eu realmente to me sentindo mal, mas não há outra alternativa.

Treize se aproximou de Heero e cochichou em seu ouvido:

- O exército vai começar com os fogos de artificio (existia isso na época?), mas antes eles irão apresentar o batalhão.

Heero não respondeu, continuou calado e observou três pessoas se aproximando, o sub comandante, um soldado e o comandante do exército. Eles se aproximaram e se ajoelharam, os dois outros estavam vestindo armaduras prateadas cobrindo quase todo o corpo, exceto a cabeça, e nas mão eles seguravam um capacete com o brasão do reino na fronte. O comandante usava uma roupa quase igual, mas usava uma capa preta e o brasão do reino era preto e não prateado como os outros.

O comandante se levantou e se aproximou de Heero que levantou logo em seguida.

- Majestade... eu, o comandante WuFei apresento ao senhor o exército. – WuFei se curvou e Heero assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois outros levantaram a cabeça. O olhar de Heero caiu sobre a pessoa da esquerda, que tinha os cabelos cor de cobre, presos em uma longa trança, e os olhos familiarmente violetas

- Duo... –Heero se lembrava, Duo, seu melhor amigo durante a infância, depois da morte de seus pais Heero nunca mais o vira, mas sempre pensara nele – Duo

- É bom saber que se lembra de mim – Duo havia levantado e seguido WuFei enquanto descia a escada, mas virou a cabeça quando viu quem o chamava e se afastou com o mais lindo sorriso que ele tinha.

Heero abriu um sorriso, era bom saber que depois de tanto tempo Duo continuava com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

Duo ficou junto com o soldado e o comandante no pé da escada durante os fogos de artifício. Heero não conseguia tirar os olhos de Duo, que de vez em quando olhava para Heero e sorria.

Os olhares de Heero para Duo não passaram despercebidos por Trowa.

- Quem é, Heero? – Trowa se abaixou e se escorou no trono de Heero, que tirou seu olhar de Duo.

- Um amigo meu de infância.

- Uau, você teve um amigo? – Trowa estava quase caindo na gargalhada, mas sabia que se o fizesse Heero o mataria.

- Tive, ele foi meu melhor amigo quando eu era criança.

- Ele é bem bonito.

- Ele é lindo.

Trowa olhou para Heero, será que Heero... ele nunca havia elogiado ninguém, e também ele não parava de olha-lo.

- Você gosta dele? – Trowa voltara a sua posição quando Treize voltou ao seu lugar, não deixando tempo para Heero responder.

A atenção de Heero foi voltada ao fogo de artifício que Duo lançou ao céu, estava ficando tarde, o céu estava ficando escuro e logo o contraste dos fogos vermelhos se tornou visível no céu azul.

A noite toda passou em um piscar de olhos, fazendo o sofrimento de Heero ser curto, e foi diminuído principalmente pela presença de Duo, agora Heero se recriminava por ter cancelado as últimas comemorações, por não puder ter visto Duo antes, por não ter visto o quanto Duo ficara bonito.

Heero olhou para a escada e viu Duo abraçando WuFei e em seguida lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, logo um ciúme incomparável tomou conta de Heero que se levantou involuntariamente, mas Trowa o puxou para baixo, parece que ele havia visto tudo.

- Não vá fazer escândalo. Estamos no meio de uma comemoração.

- O quê? – Heero finalmente tomou consciência do que ia fazer, era possível Heero estar assim? Era possível que Heero estivesse... não, Heero não fazia esse tipo de coisa, nunca fizera, nunca faria.

- Trowa, eu quero que você me faça um favor. – Trowa se abaixou do lado de Heero e se aproximou de seu ouvido

- Tem certeza? – abaixou seu tom de voz – se Treize descobrir ele irá lhe castigar

- Antes ser castigado do que ficar assim, por favor, Trowa.

- Certo

Trowa desceu a escada e foi atrás de Duo que já estava se afastando pelo meio da multidão.

- Com licença, seu nome é Duo, certo? – Trowa se aproximara de Duo e o segura pelo braço.

- Sim, o que quer?

- Me mandaram aqui...

- Sim? – Duo abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos, fazendo Trowa entender o interesse de Heero sobre Duo.

- Tome, me pediram para entregar isso.

Trowa entregou a Duo um pedaço de papel que ele leu apressadamente e se afastou.

- Espera, quem mandou isso?

- Heero – Trowa virou para trás e abriu um sorriso no rosto ao ver a expressão de felicidade de Duo.

WuFei se aproximou de Duo por trás e olhou para o papel na mão dele

- O que é isso?

- WuFei, eu vou ter que sair agora... – Duo sorriu e se afastou

- Aonde você vai? Estamos no meio de uma comemoração

- Eu tenho um encontro... – Duo gritou no meio da multidão

- Com quem?

- É segredo – Duo saiu correndo no meio do povo.

- E então? - Heero viu Trowa chegar e voltar ao seu lugar

- Eu acho melhor você ir logo, ele deve estar te esperando – Trowa sorriu, era tão bom ver Heero feliz, não que sentisse alguma coisa a mais por ele além da amizade, mas é bom ver um amigo tão feliz quanto Heero estava, principalmente depois de tanta dor e sofrimento.

- Distraia Treize.

Trowa assentiu com a cabeça e levou Treize para um lugar afastado sobre a desculpa de provavelmente ter alguém querendo matar Heero.

Heero aproveitou e saiu de fininho descendo por uma escada que ficava atrás do trono onde estava sentado. Depois de algum tempo andando viu Duo no lugar onde haviam combinado, Duo estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore na margem de um rio.

- É bom te ver de novo, Duo – Duo se levanta e olha pra Heero com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Olá, príncipe Heero.

- Me chame só de Heero.

- Heero é muito formal, eu vou te chamar de Hee-chan – Duo sorriu ao ver a cara de Heero ao descobrir que este ainda se lembrava de como ele o chamava quando tinham cinco anos

- Você ainda se lembra? – mesmo parecendo contrariado, Heero estava com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

- Parece que você não gostou de saber disso, se quiser eu não vou chamar você assim.

- Não, tudo bem, pode me chamar assim.

- Eu preciso te agradecer, Hee-chan. – Duo sentou novamente debaixo da árvore

- Por quê? – Heero se sentou muito perto de Duo, encostando seus corpos, fazendo Duo corar.

- Por ter me tirado de lá - Duo agora tentava se afastar, mas quanto mais se afastava mais Heero se aproximava.

- Desde quando você está no exército? - Heero estava percebendo o afastamento do outro então resolveu não forçar.

- Desde que eu preciso sobreviver. Depois daquele dia Treize me colocou para fora do castelo e eu tive que aprender a sobreviver, era uma pena que meu melhor amigo não estava lá para me ajudar.

- Desculpe, Duo.

- Não tem problema, pode não parecer, mas eu entendo você, sei o que é não ter pais.

- Duo...

- Heero, será que... nós podíamos voltar aos velhos tempos... ser melhores amigos de novo? Eu senti muito a sua falta, muito mesmo, eu olhava para você pela janela do castelo, eu via o quão infeliz você estava, e eu me repreendia todo dia, achando que eu podia acabar com a sua tristeza, e que você podia acabar com a minha. Eu me senti muito mal quando eu fui ao castelo naquele dia e Treize me disse que você não queria me ver. Eu ia todo dia ao castelo e sempre recebia a mesma resposta, até que eu parei de ir.

- Duo... – Duo olhou para Heero com aqueles lindos olhos violetas, como Heero poderia dizer não, ele também não o faria, ele, mais do que ninguém queria que Duo voltasse a ser seu amigo. – é claro que sim. – Duo e Heero abriram sorrisos tão lindos que fizeram o outro corar furiosamente.

Duo sorriu, ele se deixou levar pelo cansaço e se apoiou no ombro de Heero. Logo depois ele adormeceu. Heero abraçou o corpo ao seu lado, colocando-o em seu colo, Duo vestia uma blusa preta e calças e botas da mesma cor, sem falar que a roupa era de malha e era bem colada ao corpo, típica roupa que os soldados usavam por baixo da armadura...agora que Duo estava sem armadura ele podia sentir melhor as curvas do outro. Para um homem Duo tinha a cintura muito fina, e sua trança, agora quase desfeita caia pelo seu rosto. Heero nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonito quanto Duo, seu Duo... peraí, 'seu Duo'? Desde quando Duo era 'seu Duo'?

Heero se assustou com o próprio pensamento, ele não sentia nada por Duo, ou será que sentia? Seria possível, ele, Heero, príncipe Heero, tivesse uma relação com Duo como Quatre tinha com Trowa? Heero estava absorto em seus pensamentos e acabou pegando no sono com Duo em seus braços.

Duo abriu os olhos bem devagar, não sabia a quanto tempo esteve dormindo, olhou para o céu, estava muito escuro, deveria ser de madrugada.

Ele se espreguiçou, arregalou os olhos quando percebeu aonde estava. Heero o abraçava, seus braços esguios passavam pela sua cintura e sua cabeça estava apoiada na árvore, sua coroa equilibrada na cabeça. Duo sorriu, se Heero o tinha abraçado isso era um bom sinal, pelo menos pra ele. Heero nunca poderia saber dos verdadeiros sentimentos de Duo. A quanto tempo ele sentia isso ele não sabia, mas sabia a quanto tempo ele havia descoberto, começou então a se lembrar daquele dia:

WuFei entrou no quarto de Duo que estava se preparando para dormir. Duo se virou e encarou WuFei, que diabos WuFei queria com ele tarde da noite, e ainda por cima, o que WuFei tinha na cabeça para invadir a casa dele?

- WuFei?

- Duo, eu preciso da sua ajuda, eu sei que você não está nesse batalhão, mas... um dos soldados responsáveis pela vigília do castelo se meteu não sei aonde, e nós precisamos de mais alguém e você é a única pessoa em que eu posso confiar numa hora dessas.

- No castelo?

- Tem algum problema?

- É que eu não vou lá desde... – Duo se sentou na beira da cama - ... Heero – falou quase como em um sussurro.

- Duo? Posso contar com você ou não?

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

- Ótimo, vista sua armadura.

Duo estava em seu posto, que por coincidência ficava perto do lugar onde Heero estava tomando banho . Tinha que admitir que estava se sentindo tentado a espiar. Heero entrara na sala e até agora não saíra, que diabos ele estava fazendo lá dentro? Agora Duo percebeu, a porta estava entreaberta, ele deveria ou não entrar? Seria bom entrar, se Heero o reconhecesse seria bom, mas se não ele ainda teria a lembrança de Heero tomando banho , então o que teria a perder? Duo entrou, sorte dele que Heero estava de costas pra ele, nem mesmo havia percebido sua chegada, e continuava a ensaboar o ombro esquerdo. Duo se escondeu em uma pequena sala que havia ali.

Por quê, diabos, Duo estava fazendo aquilo? Heero o desprezara quando era mais novo, provavelmente nem se lembrava dele. Mas a vista que ele estava tendo era uma das mais tentadoras que ele já teve em toda sua vida. Heero estava de pé na gigantesca banheira em que tomava banho, a água batia em seus joelhos e ele estava... bem, vocês sabem... batendo uma. Duo tinha que admitir, Heero batendo uma era muito bom de se ver .

O membro de Duo crescia a cada estocada de Heero em seu próprio membro, enquanto o membro de Heero estava se aliviando o de Duo estava dolorido, pedindo por alívio. Duo não pensara que outro homem podia fazer isso com ele. Heero era bonito, sim, mas era um homem, era sensual, mas era um homem, era sexy, mas era um homem, como Duo podia se sentir assim por alguém do mesmo sexo?

- DUOOOOOO

- Merda – Duo tinha se esquecido, WuFei vinha dar uma olhada nos soldados de vez em quando para ver se estava tudo bem

- Duo? – Duo foi tirado de seus pensamentos, Heero havia se assustado com o chamado de WuFei, e estranhamente estava reconhecendo o nome

- DUOOOOO, merda Duo, onde você está?

Heero saiu da banheira e se enrolou na toalha, logo em seguida seguiu a um outra sala, onde provavelmente os seus criados o estariam esperando com roupas limpas e o levariam para o quarto.

Duo deu graças a Deus, saiu da pequena sala e seguiu para fora, tomando cuidado para que WuFei não o visse, voltou a seu posto, e logo em seguida WuFei veio o repreender por ter saído do posto, por pouco Duo não foi pego.

- Onde você pensa que estava?

- Desculpe, eu...

- Tudo bem não saia daí de novo, o príncipe está tomando banho, você deve vigia-lo para ver se está tudo bem, sinta-se honrado por ter pego o lugar do soldado que vigiava o príncipe, você terá que vigiá-lo... blá blá blá blá...

Duo nem mesmo prestava atenção no que WuFei dizia, ele apenas se lembrava da visão que acabara de ter, seu membro crescia a cada lembrança, precisava de alívio, e já.

- Ei, Chang, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, será que você poderia ficar no meu lugar? – Duo nem deu chance para WuFei responder e saiu correndo

- Duooooooo, não me chame assim

- Tudo bem, Chang – Duo soltava pequenas risadas enquanto seguia para o banheiro

No banheiro...

Duo estava encostado na porta do banheiro, sua armadura estava no chão, junto com as suas calças, a mão de Duo estava fechada no seu membro, dando quase todo alívio que ele pedia, começou a massagear a ponta dele devagar e depois começou a acelerar as estocadas, sua mão logo foi lambuzada pelo seu prazer.

Duo, involuntariamente ou não, não podia deixar de pensar e Heero, não no que ele estava fazendo na banheira, mas sim na pessoa em geral, os olhos azuis cobalto, os cabelos castanhos e a pele bronzeada

Duo finalmente havia percebido que aquele era o banheiro que Heero usava, além da porta pela qual Duo entrara havia também outras duas, uma que ele sabia que dava na grande banheira onde Heero estava tomando banho e outra que Duo não sabia onde dava. Movido pela curiosidade, a mesma curiosidade que o levara a entrar e assistir Heero tomando banho, ele abriu a porta e viu que estava certo, aquele era o banheiro de Heero, podia-se ver claramente a cama feita de madeira em que Heero dormia, e também podia-se ver claramente Heero dormindo embrulhado nas cobertas.

Duo entrou no quarto e ficou observando Heero dormir até algo tirou sua concentração, acima da cama, pendurada na parede estava uma coroa de flores feita de margaridas e rosas, que ele lembrava claramente de ter feito para Heero quando tinham quatro anos e que Heero tinha jurado usar quando se tornasse rei.

Duo não sabia como a coroa estava intacta, as flores já deviam estar murchas, mas continuavam com o mesmo brilho e perfume de antes, Duo sabia disso porque havia se aproximado para sentir as flores e ficara perigosamente perto de Heero. Duo não resistiu, abaixou-se e deu um leve selo nos lábios de Heero. Esse se moveu, quase acordando, mas Duo foi mais rápido e saiu do quarto antes que Heero abrisse os olhos e procurasse com o olhar quem o havia acordado.

Duo voltou para seu posto onde WuFei o estava substituindo, que por sinal estava muito puto. Duo sorriu e disse que WuFei já podia voltar aos seus afazeres

- Duo, por quê demorou tanto?

- Porque eu estava me aliviando – Duo sorriu ao se lembrar do que havia feito depois disso – e fui fazer outras coisas também

- Se aliviar? Quem fez isso com você?

- A pessoa que eu amo

Duo não sabia como tinha se apaixonado, talvez fosse coisa do destino, mas Heero nunca poderia saber, não sem antes dizer à Duo que o amava.

Duo estava feliz por se ver nos braços de Heero, seu amor secreto, ele passou os dedos nos lábios de Heero, se lembrando do gosto deles naquele dia, Duo sentia vontade de experimentar de novo, mas não como a últimas vez, ele também queria sentir a língua de Heero tocando a sua, e queria Heero acordado, não dormindo, como ele estava. Duo ia se arriscar a provar mais uma vez o doce gosto dos lábios de Heero, mas foi interrompido.

- HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- PRÍNCIPE HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heero acordou ao ouvir os gritos chamando por ele. Olhou para Duo que continuava em seu colo e ouviu as vozes o chamarem de novo.

- HEERO, SEU IMBECIL, SE VOCÊ NÃO APARECER EU MESMO VOU MATÁ-LO, como ousa fugir no meio da cerimônia? Aposto que você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, não é, Trowa? – As vozes estavam ficando mais altas, Heero reconheceu aquela voz, Treize deveria estar louco com ele, Heero olhou para o céu, já não se via mais nenhum fogo de artifício, a cerimônia já devia ter acabado a um bom tempo, e pelo vento frio que passava, deveria ser bem tarde.

- Eu já disse que não tive nada a ver com isso.

Heero fez menção de levantar e Duo saiu de seu colo. Duo pensou que Heero o deixaria ali e iria ao encontro deles, mas este fez exatamente o contrário, segurou Duo pela mão e sorriu para ele.

Duo estava chocado, sentir a mão de Heero de encontro a sua o deixou... em estado de extrema dureza . Heero não disse nada a Duo e simplesmente desatou a correr segurando a mão de Duo e o arrastando consigo.

- Duo... tem algum lugar em que eu possa me esconder por aqui? – Heero finalmente havia parado de correr e havia se escondido em uma árvore junto com Duo, infelizmente (ou será que é felizmente) a árvore não era grande o suficiente para esconder os dois e Treize estava bem perto deles, assim que Treize e WuFei (Treize fez questão de colocar o exército no meio para procurar Heero) passaram por trás da árvore, Heero segurou Duo pela cintura e o puxara ficando na sua frente, ficando bem juntos, com o rosto quase se encostando. Duo iria responder, mas Heero tapou sua boca com a mão para que fizesse silêncio enquanto Treize, WuFei e Trowa passavam por trás da árvore. Duo fechou os olhos, a mão de Heero em sua cintura e a outra em sua boca.

Duo podia sentir o gosto de Heero pela sua mão, apreciava aquele momento com todas as suas forças, aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Os três finalmente foram embora, e Heero tirou sua mão da boca de Duo, fazendo o garoto de olhos violetas ficar muito triste.

- E então, Duo, tem algum lugar para eu me esconder?

- Eu não sei, não conheço nada por essas florestas...

Heero começou a ficar decepcionado, se Treize o encontrasse e com Duo ele estava fudido.

- Heero, se Treize te pegar aqui, você vai morrer da forma... – Trowa ouvira a voz de Heero de trás da árvore e o seguira, iria dar uma bronca em Heero, mas a cena em que Heero se encontrava deixou Trowa muito envergonhado, talvez estivesse atrapalhando alguma coisa, ele e Duo deveriam estar no meio de alguma coisa importante, talvez a mesma coisa que ele próprio fazia com Quatre em seu quarto.

- Desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar, mas...

- O que você quis dizer com isso, não está acontecendo nada – as palavras de Heero foram altas o bastante para fazer o sorriso da boca de Duo sumir.

Trowa percebeu o que as palavras de Heero fizeram e tentou mudar de assunto rápido, antes que Treize associasse o seu sumiço com o sumiço de Heero.

- Tem uma cabana mais em frente, espere eu dar o sinal e saia daqui, siga o rio, vai chegar até a nascente dele, nela vai encontrar uma trilha, siga-a e vai chegar na cabana. Mas faça isso rápido. Treize tá muito puto pelo seu sumiço, e logo mais vai amanhecer, ele fez questão de colocar o exército todo a sua procura. Fique lá até as coisas esfriarem, eu vou te buscar depois.

- Certo, obrigado, Trowa.

- TROWA, SERÁ QUE JÁ NÃO É O BASTANTE UM PRÍNCIPE FUGITIVO, AGORA EU TENHO QUE AGÜENTAR UM MINISTRO?

- Droga – Trowa saiu de perto da árvore quando viu Treize se aproximar, infelizmente foi perto o bastante para que Heero tivesse que puxar Duo para mais perto dele, como seus rostos estavam muito perto, o puxão que Heero deu na cintura de Duo fez com que eles colassem seus rostos e seus lábios se roçassem . Mesmo estando tarde podia-se ver claramente os rostos corados dos dois, mesmo estando muito envergonhado Duo sorria por dentro.

Treize e WuFei se afastaram rapidamente de perto da árvore. Trowa olhou para trás e olhou os dois, acenou para que eles fugissem dali, mas parou ao ver a situação em que se encontravam, querendo ou não tinha que atrapalhar, pisou em um galho propositadamente fazendo barulho, os dois se soltaram e entenderam o sinal de Trowa.

- Vamos –Heero ainda segurava a cintura de Duo, o que o deixou muito feliz, talvez tivesse uma chance afinal, Heero estava voltando a ser a pessoa que ele era a dez anos atrás. Voltando a ser a pessoa que Duo amava.

Heero e Duo seguiram o que Trowa falara e seguiram o rio até chegar em sua nascente, acharam a trilha que Trowa havia mencionado e com mais um pouco de caminhada encontraram a cabana que usariam como esconderijo.

Não era lá essas coisas, havia uma sala, uma cozinha, um pequeno quarto e um banheiro, não era o luxo a que Heero estava acostumado, mas serviria para ficarem escondidos até que Treize esquecesse aquela história, o que iria demorar muito, pelo menos ficaria ali com o 'seu duo'... de volta ao assunto do 'seu Duo', Heero gostava ou não de Duo? Sentia uma coisa especial quando estava com ele, o havia colocado no colo porque queria fazê-lo, o havia abraçado naquela árvore mais porque queria, e não pela segurança deles, e quando seus lábios se tocaram Heero sentiu seu corpo todo arder em chamas.

- Heero? Você está bem?

A voz de Duo o tirara de seu transe, ainda segurava a cintura de Duo e involuntariamente colocara sua mão livre em seu rosto. Desde que chegou a cabana, Heero não teve controle sobre seu corpo, uma parte de si estava envergonhado, e isso podia-se ver claramente em seu rosto, a outra desejava continuar o que começara.

Sua parte racional falava mais forte e ele largou Duo, o que deixou uma sensação de vazio no outro, que não sentia mais sua mão em sua cintura, e nem sua mão em seu rosto, sabia o que aconteceria com ele se Heero continuasse, e não queria faze-lo antes de Heero dizer que o amava, assim como Duo o amava, ou talvez até mais.

- O que aconteceu, Heero? Não quer voltar para o castelo?

- Se eu voltar agora, aquele idiota do Treize vai me castigar, ele estava muito puto com o meu sumiço da cerimônia, e como nos disseram, já vai amanhecer, se eu voltar agora ele é capaz de me matar, então é melhor fazermos como Trowa disse e ficarmos aqui.

- Por mim, tudo bem... Hee-chan?

- O que?

- Eu estou com fome, será que tem alguma coisa aí para comermos?

Duo foi até a cozinha e deu uma olhada por ali, era impressionante, mas aquele lugar tinha comida para abastecer o exército inteiro.

- Que bom, eu vou cozinhar, quer alguma coisa em especial, Hee-chan?

- Não, o que você fizer tá bom para mim- Heero jogou a coroa no chão do quarto e deitou na cama. Finalmente percebera em que tipo de cama ele deitara. Era uma cama de casal, o cérebro de Heero finalmente parecia funcionar, e soltou uma gargalhada alta, muito alta com o pensamento que lhe veio a cabeça.

- Heero? – Duo entrara no quarto ao ouvir a gargalhada de Heero

- Hahaha... aquele imbecil do Trowa... hahahahaa... deve usar essa cabana... com o Quatre... hahahahahah

- Quem é Quatre? – Duo sabia quem era Trowa, seria guardado na lembrança de Duo como o cara que salvou a pele de Heero, mas ele não fazia a menor idéia de quem seria Quatre

- É um empregado do castelo, amante do Trowa, bonito eu tenho que dizer, mas sensível demais – Heero se controlava para não cair na gargalhada de novo

- Bonito? – Duo estava ficando confuso, Heero achava esse tal de Quatre bonito? E ele? Não era bonito também? Heero não o achava bonito?

- É, muito bonito, devo dizer, mas... – Heero estava tomando coragem para dizer o que queria dizer, se ele sentia algo por Duo ele devia começar a mostrar logo, ele não sabia se veria Duo depois disso – mas, não tão bonito quanto você, Duo

Duo estava envergonhado e muito feliz ao mesmo tempo, só não sabia qual das emoções demonstrar, então decidiu demonstrar as duas.

Abriu um grande sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que corava, largou a faca e a cebola que estavam em suas mãos, correu e se jogou em cima de Heero em um abraço, fazendo os dois caírem em cima da cama.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e eles não se soltaram do abraço, não se soltariam nem se quisessem, Duo ia sair de cima dele quando sentiu as mãos de Heero segurarem novamente a sua cintura, o puxando para baixo.

- Duo, eu... tenho que te dizer... que eu... – Heero não sabia o que fazer, acabara de descobrir que amava Duo com o abraço que este lhe dera, mas... ele o amava? Iria arriscar, se descobriu isso era porque havia um motivo, alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que isso era a coisa certa a se fazer – eu...

- O que foi, Heero? – uma pontada de esperança começou a ser criada em Duo, se Heero dissesse a coisa que ele mais queria ouvir naquele mundo ele o retribuiria com o todo o amor que estava guardado dentro dele.

- Eu... eu te amo, Duo.

Duo abriu o maior sorriso que tinha aberto em anos, Heero, 'seu Heero' havia dito que o amava, mas Duo podia ver nos olhos de Heero que ele tinha medo que Duo o rejeitasse, Duo não faria isso, nunca, e iria provar isso a Heero agora. (tire as criancinhas da sala, o conteúdo dessa fanfic a partir de agora é reservado a yaotistas familiarizados com lemons)

Duo não esperou que Heero dissesse alguma coisa e apertou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Heero, se aproximou lentamente dele com um sorriso no rosto, Heero também sorria, agora sabia que Duo também o amava.

Os lábios dos dois se juntaram, a boca de Heero se abriu fazendo a de Duo se abrir também, dando passagem para a língua de Heero, que agora tocava a língua de Duo, que logo começou a se mover também, as duas línguas se moviam como se estivessem dançando, logo um sorriso discreto apareceu no rosto de Duo, ele daria continuidade ao beijo, mas agora de uma forma mais intensa.

As mãos de Duo saíram do pescoço de Heero e foram até sua bunda, a apertando forte, fazendo Heero soltar um gemido mudo durante o beijo. Duo partiu o beijo e olhou para Heero com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu quero você, Heero, dentro de mim, agora. – a voz de Duo saiu autoritária e podia-se notar claramente a luxúria que ele possuía. Heero não respondeu, se sentou na cama com Duo em seu colo e passou os dedos pelos lábios de Duo, que logo foram capturados em um novo beijo. Enquanto suas línguas se encontravam as mãos de Heero passaram por todo o corpo de Duo tirando a camisa deste de dentro da calça. Duo partiu o beijo de novo e tirou a própria camisa, deixando a mostra para Heero o tórax bem definido que ele possuía.

Heero não resistiu e levou a sua boca até um dos mamilos de Duo, o sugando com força fazendo Duo soltar gemidos de prazer e dor. Heero estava adorando ouvir os gemidos de Duo, isso o deixava mais excitado ainda. Heero passou a língua pelo seu mamilo fazendo movimentos circulares, deixando Duo louco.

Aquela posição estava ficando incomoda para os dois, então Heero parou a tortura e deitou Duo na cama, lhe dando visão do corpo perfeito dele, Heero engatinhou até que sua boca ficasse alinhada com o outro mamilo de Duo e começou a lhe dar o mesmo tratamento que o outro recebera.

Duo gemia cada vez mais alto, alto o suficiente para que Treize os achasse. Heero abandonou o mamilo de Duo mais uma vez, fazendo este soltar um gemido de reclamação. A boca de Heero seguiu até o pescoço de Duo, lambendo e chupando, deixando marcas extremamente visíveis. Era isso que ele queria fazer, deixar marcas bem fortes para que todo mundo que olhasse Duo, saberia que ele era 'seu' .

Ao deixar o pescoço de Duo, a língua de Heero fez um caminho até seu umbigo, fazendo Duo gemer com o contato.

Heero segurou as calças de Duo e as tirou, junto com as roupas íntimas, deixando a mostra para Heero o sexo de Duo, tão rijo quanto o seu.

O membro de Heero já não agüentava mais, mas mesmo assim ele queria brincar um pouco com ele (Duo). Heero começou a lamber a parte interna das coxas de Duo, seguindo para seu estômago e voltando, fazendo Duo pirar.

- Heero... ah...anda... me chupa logo.

Talvez tenha sido o fato de que o membro de Heero já não agüentava mais e queria agilizar as coisas, ou tenha sido o jeito como o garoto de olhos violetas tenha pedido, mas, Heero fez o que Duo queria, e sem aviso nenhum, colocou o membro inteiro de Duo na boca, fazendo-o soltar um grito.

Heero chupava o membro de Duo, bombeando-o cada vez mais forte, fazendo Duo soltar cada vez mais gemidos de prazer.

A excitação de Heero se tornava mais visível a cada momento, as roupas, quase intocadas, estavam fazendo com que pirasse, queria invadir Duo, e logo.

Começou a bombear mais forte para que o prazer de Duo invadisse sua boca, e não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse, logo depois Duo gozou na boca de Heero, soltando um grito, que engoliu quase tudo, deixando algumas gotas caírem pelo membro de Duo, que ele logo lambeu.

Duo ainda levado pela excitação se levantou e foi para cima de Heero, sentando em seu abdome. Duo não falou nada, começou a desabotoar a camisa de Heero e a jogar longe depois, deixando Heero apenas com uma regata que ele usava por baixo e a sua calça

- Ainda tem muita roupa, Hee-chan, tire-a.

Duo saiu de cima de Heero e se sentou na cama, esperando que Heero fizesse o que ele mandou.

Heero se levantou e tirou a regata bem devagar para provocar o garoto de trança, e devamos dizer, estava funcionando, o membro de Duo, a poucos minutos adormecido, agora começava a ganhar vida mais uma vez.

Em seguida, Heero desabotoou o botão de sua calça, mas não a tirou. Duo ficou olhando Heero, esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa, mas não fez, pelo contrário, se encostou na parede e ficou olhando Duo.

Duo não entendia que diabos Heero estava fazendo, que merda ele estava pensando? Provocar Duo? Bom, estava funcionando, mas não do jeito que ele queria.

- Hee-chan? O que foi?

- Nada

- Então por quê não continua?

- Porque eu não quero

- O quê?

- Eu não quero continuar

- Por quê?

- Qual a minha motivação para continuar?

- Como assim? Você está excitado, não está?

- Estou

- Então...

- Mas eu posso muito bem ir no banheiro e me aliviar

- Como assim? Você não vai me deixar aqui

- Por quê não? – Essa foi demais para Duo, Heero havia passado dos limites, como um bishonen deixa outro bishonen excitado, esperando por alívio, para poder se aliviar no banheiro?

Duo se levantou, se Heero não ia fazer nada, ele iria. Seguiu na direção de Heero, se abaixou até ficar na altura de seu membro encoberto pela calça, mas passou bem longe dali, Heero o havia enlouquecido, não? Por quê ele não poderia fazer o mesmo?

Tirou as calças de Heero, só o deixando com a roupa íntima que usava. Começou a lamber a região em volta, chupando e até mordendo. Podia-se ouvir os gemidos produzidos por Heero. Heero mal podia se agüentar em pé, Duo sabia como enlouquecer alguém.

Duo era sexy, bonito, sensual, flexível , gostoso ... bom, Duo era tudo o que alguém podia querer. Heero não estava mais agüentando, então se deixou cair pela parede, ficando na altura de Duo.

- Vai fazer o que eu mandei, Heero? Ou quer que eu continue?

- Tudo bem, eu continuo. – Heero se levantou junto com Duo, que foi sentar na cama esperando que Heero continuasse o seu showzinho, Heero, agora sem as calças, começou a tirar a única peça de roupa que lhe sobrava, fazendo o membro de Duo ficar mais duro quando viu a excitação do outro.

Duo se inclinou na cama e puxou Heero para cima dele, a trança, tempos antes quase desfeita, agora nem mais existia, deixando o cabelo dele sobre o seu rosto, deixando Heero mais excitado.

Heero ficou de quatro em cima de Duo, sua mão foi até a boca de Duo, colocando quatro dedos na sua boca, que Duo teve prazer em chupar e lamber, sabia o que viria a seguir, estava mentalmente preparado, só não sabia se seu corpo estava.

Depois de serem cuidadosamente lambidos, os dedos de Heero saíram da boca de Duo, e com a sua mão livre virou Duo de barriga para baixo.

Sem dar aviso, Heero colocou dois dedos dentro de Duo de uma só vez, fazendo Duo gemer alto de dor. Heero começou a movimentar os dedos de forma que Duo soltasse gemidos de prazer com os de dor.

Depois de algum tempo, quando Heero viu que Duo já não soltava mais gemidos de dor, e sim, só de prazer, introduziu os outros dois dedos dentro de Duo, começou a movimentá-los.

Um tempo depois, Duo gemia mais alto, envolto pelo prazer puro que Heero estava proporcionando. Heero retirou os dedos dentro de Duo, quando sentiu que este já estava preparado e se posicionou na entrada de Duo, roçando o seu membro na entrada apertada.

Duo, para se preparar para a invasão, agarrou as grades da cabeceira da cama com todas as suas forças, tinha consciência que seria doloroso, e muito, e como era sua primeira vez, a dor seria quase insuportável.

- Duo?

- O que foi?

- Eu não vou te machucar, eu prometo

Heero começou a pressionar seu membro na entrada apertada, começando a vencer a resistência do anel. Duo gemia, era insuportável como ele imaginara, mas Heero estava sendo até gentil, mas mesmo assim, era insuportável.

Vendo como estava sendo doloroso para o amante, Heero parou com a tentativa de tentar entrar em Duo, colocou suas mãos na cintura de Duo e o puxou para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro.

Duo não entendendo a reação de Heero se virou, Heero estava com um sorriso bondoso no rosto, iria fazer Duo se esquecer da dor, ou pelo menos, parte dela.

Heero beijou Duo e depois começou a masturbar Duo com estocadas fortes, Duo começou a gemer de prazer, e assim que Heero viu que Duo havia se esquecido da penetração, começou a estocá-lo de novo, e mais uma vez, os gemidos de prazer e de dor se misturavam.

Duo já não sentia dor nenhuma, o membro de Heero pela metade dentro dele havia, a um bom tempo, proporcionado apenas prazer. Heero, querendo acabar logo com aquilo, seu membro precisava de alívio, em uma estocada particularmente forte, penetrou totalmente em Duo, fazendo-o gritar de dor.

- AAHHHHHHH! HEEROOOOOOO

- Duo, acho melhor você gemer mais baixo, é capaz do Treize nos achar.

- É impossível não gemer tão alto quando o meu parceiro é você .

- Eu vou levar isso como um elogio

Heero recomeçou as estocadas, no mesmo ritmo em que masturbava Duo. Depois de um tempo, com as estocadas fortes de Heero, Duo goza na mão dele, fazendo seu ânus se contrair , fazendo Heero gozar dentro de Duo ao sentir seu membro ser pressionado. Os dois caem exaustos em cima do outro na cama fazendo Duo soltar um gemido mudo.

Duo abraça Heero, que ainda estava dentro dele, e logo em seguida o puxa, dando um beijo lento e apaixonado

(nunca pensei que demoraria tanto para escrever um lemon, para falar a verdade, esse é o meu primeiro lemon difícil de acreditar, né, eu comecei ele ontem às... dez hora, por ai, fui dormir às duas da manhã, acordei 7:30 e agora são... 15:54, )

Heero sai de dentro de Duo e se deita ao lado dele, Duo logo se vira e abraça Heero, colocando uma mão em volta do pescoço de Heero e a outra sendo entrelaçada pela mão dele, as costas de Duo estavam sendo acariciadas por Heero com a mão livre que ele tinha, deixando Duo quase sobre si.

Dois dias se passaram e nada do Trowa aparecer, o que foi bom para os recém amantes, que puderam aproveitar suas noites, e dias e tardes (eles têm um apetite insaciável), mas deu uma certa preocupação para Heero, se Trowa ainda não aparecera era porque, ou Treize tinha matado ele, ou porque Treize ainda não se acalmara.

O sol nascia por fora da janela, iluminando os dois corpos nus que se encontravam sobre a cama.

Duo abriu os olhos lentamente, Heero o abraçava com todas as suas forças, impedindo que ele se levantasse.

- Heero?

- Hn?

- Me larga.

- Não

- Me larga, Heero

- Não

- Por quê não?

- Porque eu não tenho forças para isso, você acabou comigo ontem à noite.

- Como assim, EU acabei com você? Você que não quis parar.

- Hn.

Independente do que Heero dizia, eu posso afirmar, foi ele (Heero) que não quis parar, deixando o pobre Duo quase incapaz de sentar.

Duo se desfez do abraço cuidadosamente, mas ouviu um resmungo da parte de Heero.

- Eu vou fazer o café, eu estou aqui do lado caso você queira me agarrar para eu voltar a dormir com você.

- Entendi.

Duo foi até a beira da cama e olhou para o chão, onde diabos estavam as roupas dele? Ali só havia um emaranhado de tecidos, que já há muito tempo não saiam do chão, já que seus donos não haviam precisado deles.

Duo não iria procurar suas roupas, não agora, não de manhã, não antes de tomar um bom café, então, avistou sua roupa íntima, que assim como a de Heero era um short feito de algodão bem curto (boxers ), e pegou a primeira peça de roupa que viu, que era a blusa de mangas compridas, branca com detalhes dourados, deixando apenas a regata que Heero usava para ele usar quando levantasse.

Assim que se vestiu seguiu para a cozinha, que não era muito grande, tinha um balcão que dava vista para a sala, uma mesa, um fogão à lenha, uma pia enorme e um armário (já estava na outra página, contando a façanha de Duo na cozinha quando percebi que eu tinha colocado 'geladeira' em monte de partes da história, então tive que apagar tudo e aqui estou ).

Duo colocou a água para ferver e procurou o café, sabia que tinha visto café em algum lugar por ali no dia em que chegaram. Agora se lembrava, estava no armário, atrás dos pães.

Colocou o café na água e deixou mais um pouco lá e resolveu cortar algumas frutas (esse negócio tá tosko) em cima do balcão, já que ele não queria sujar a mesa porque estava com muita preguiça de limpar. Achou algumas maçãs, pêras, uvas, morangos, só coisas que Duo sabia que Heero adorava, não tinha vivido todo aquele tempo com ele na sua infância para não saber do que ele gostava. Não colocou nem um tipo de pão no café, sabia que Heero não ia comer, odiava pão no café da manhã (essa sou eu ). Começou a cortar um melão que também tinha achado, descascou-o e agora o estava cortando em quadradinhos (eu gosto do melão assim XD).

Já tinha cortado alguns morangos, algumas maçãs e agora se preparava para cortar algumas pêras (não se assustem, essa sou eu, eu só como frutas se forem cortadas no meio, exceto as uvas, eu gosto de descascar ela com os dentes XP, se a fruta for muito grande eu corto ela em quadradinhos) quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e se assustou, deixando a faca que estava na sua mão cair no chão, do outro lado do balcão, na sala.

Ao ver que era Trowa sorriu, estava acompanhado por alguém, um garoto mais novo, loiro, um pouco mais baixo que ele próprio, mas se estava com Trowa não havia perigo algum.

Deu a volta no balcão para apanhar a faca que havia caído, dando uma visão dos dois de como ele estava vestido, deixando Trowa feliz e confuso ao mesmo tempo, sabia que Heero gostava dele, mas não sabia que ia ser tão rápido. Além disso, Duo estava vestindo a camisa de Heero e a roupa de baixo, dando visão ampla das pernas perfeitas dele.

- Olá, Trowa... hn, e você deve ser o Quatre, certo? – Quatre sorriu, dando a confirmação de que Duo precisava, assim, logo estendeu a mão para que o loirinho a apertasse – Prazer, eu sou o Duo – abriu um sorriso ainda maior quando o loirinho apertou sua mão.

- Igualmente.

- Duo, onde está Heero? – Trowa se sentou no pequeno sofá que havia ali, seguido por Quatre, que se sentou ao seu lado, fazendo o americano se sentar no balcão, balançando as pernas como se fosse uma criança em um balanço, fazendo os cabelos soltos se movimentarem junto com seu corpo.

- Está dormindo, está cansado – logo começou a gargalhar quando se lembrou da noite passada, era verdade, Heero não queria parar, isso era a completa verdade, mas... quem o motivou para que não parasse?

- Ah, a propósito, Duo, belas pernas – o comentário de Trowa fez Duo corar como um pimentão, Trowa estivera o observando esse tempo todo? Bom, agora não importava, Quatre já estava cuidando do castigo de Trowa.

- Trowa... – o olhar raivoso de Quatre já se encontrava sobre o amante. Que diabos ele estava pensando? Ficou olhando esse tempo todinho para as pernas de Duo?

Tudo bem que as pernas de Duo eram mais do que tentadoras, e não era a primeira vez que Duo recebia esse elogio.

WuFei já havia dito isso para ele durante um dos treinamentos, e sempre que andava pela rua as pessoas o olhavam, também tinha recebido esse elogio do padeiro, da quitandeira, de um dos guardas que faziam rondas pela cidade, dos seus vizinhos, e da vez que foi ao castelo substituir o soldado havia recebido o mesmo elogio dos guardas, de dois dos ministros (agora três) de Heero, o cozinheiro, o faxineiro, das mulheres que passavam por ali, e até o próprio Heero disse isso para ele na noite passada, talvez tenha sido o fato que Duo só usar roupas coladas no corpo, malha de preferência, dando visão a quem passava das pernas de Duo, no caso de Heero, sem elas.

- O que foi, Quatre? – parece que Trowa não tinha se ligado no que havia acabado de falar, mas mesmo assim, tinha tomado efeito no loirinho. Depois de olhar para Duo e perceber que ele tinha parado de balançar as pernas ele finalmente saiu do transe em que estava, percebendo assim o que tinha falado. – desculpe, eu.. não... – tarde demais, o olhar assassino de Quatre estava matando Trowa interiormente, não havia como se explicar, se não fosse por Heero.

- Não acabe com ele, Quatre, eu preciso dele para trabalhar.

Heero apareceu na cozinha, enrolado apenas com o lençol na cintura.

- Além disso, que mal há em fazer um comentário que é a pura verdade?

Heero chegou perto de Duo, que continuava vermelho, agora pelo fato de Heero apareceu desse jeito na cozinha, denunciando o que os outros já sabiam. Não disse nada para os outros, só apertou o lençol na cintura e sem mais nem menos, pegou Duo no colo e o levou se debatendo para o quarto.

- Heerooooo, pára com isso, não é hora... – Duo foi calado pelo beijo que Heero deu nele, mesmo não querendo fazer aquilo agora Duo correspondeu o beijo se agarrando no pescoço de Heero. – Trowa e o Quatre estão a... ahhhh – não adiantava, ele já estava na cama, tendo seu pescoço atacado por Heero, e a blusa que usava sendo aberta.

Quatre e Trowa, talvez involuntariamente (ou só por curiosidade) seguiram os dois para dentro do quarto.

- Heero, eu sinto atrapalhar... mas, Treize vai voltar hoje e você precisa ir.

- O que? – Heero parou o que estava fazendo, deixando Duo mais aliviado, e olhou para Trowa – Treize viajou?

- Ele foi para o reino vizinho buscar alguém, ele ficou uma fera quando iria falar dela na cerimônia e olhou para trás vendo que você não estava lá, dispensou todo mundo dizendo que a cerimônia tinha acabado e que era para todos voltarem para casa, colocou o exército inteiro atrás de você.

- Dela? – Heero ficou confuso, talvez soubesse de quem ele estava falando, mas não podia ser

- Ela, mas acho melhor conversarmos em casa –apontou para Duo que estava virado de costas procurando suas roupas – além disso, Duo, WuFei vai matar ele quando ele voltar, ele ficou muito preocupado, parece que até associou o seu sumiço com o de Heero.

- WuFei? – Duo agora tirava a camisa e vestia sua blusa – ele ficou preocupado? Isso não faz o tipo dele. Ele devia estar precisando mesmo de mim

- Quem é WuFei? – Heero já estava se irritando com aquilo, se ele andava dando em cima de Duo ele iria acabar na forca.

- É o comandante do exército – Duo já estava vestindo suas calças de malha preta, enquanto Heero vestia sua regata. – é meu amigo, mas não é do tipo dele se preocupar com ninguém.

- Seu amigo? Ele parece gostar de você mais do que como um amigo.

- Deixa de ser ciumento, Heero. – Duo acabou de se vestir e estava esperando Heero terminar de calçar suas botas. Mas vendo o ciúme na cara dele se aproximou e beijou ele, fazendo suas línguas se encontrarem mais uma vez, o que deixou os outros dois tentados a fazer o mesmo. E bom, a cena estava bem romântica. Trowa encurralou Quatre na porta e atacava seus lábios vorazmente, enquanto Duo estava sentado no colo dele beijando Heero lentamente enquanto seus braços se seguravam no pescoço de Heero. – Agora acho melhor nós irmos embora, se não, nós dois vamos morrer.

Apesar dos esforços de Duo, Heero fez questão de levá-lo para casa. Heero não ia deixar Duo ir embora sem saber onde podia encontrá-lo.

Duo estava sentado na frente de Heero, ele (Heero) não havia deixado Duo ir em outro cavalo (Trowa e Quatre, além dos deles, levaram mais dois cavalos para que eles pudessem ir embora dali), se ele não iria ver Duo por um tempo, mesmo mínimo que fosse, já que Heero faria tudo para ir à casa de Duo todo dia, ele iria aproveitar ao máximo os último minutos.

Eles estavam quase na frente da casa de Duo, era uma casa de dois andares, cor de creme, com uma grande varanda na frente, e possuía também um grande jardim com uma fonte. Tinha alguns detalhes em mármore perto do teto e algumas janelas eram vidraças azuis. Era uma casa muito bonita, luxuosa com certeza, mais deveria ter sido um pouco cara para um sub comandante do exército.

- Parem... – Duo estendeu o braço para que os outros dois parassem

- O que foi, Duo? – Heero olhava para Duo, se o amante havia pedido para que parassem deveria ser um bom motivo.

- WuFei... – Duo desceu do cavalo e fez um sinal para que eles se escondessem.

Duo seguiu para a frente da casa, WuFei estava sentado em uma cadeira que ficava na varanda da casa de Duo (estou estourando plástico bolha enquanto assisto Bob Esponja para ver se tenho alguma idéia XP), talvez esperando por ele, não sabia, não tinha a cabeça de WuFei (e se eu fosse ele eu não iria nem querer).

- WuFei? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Duo se aproximava, ainda não havia feito a trança, graças a Trowa que ficava apressando-os, a roupa que usava debaixo da armadura ainda estava com ele, estava toda amarrotada graças às inúmeras horas que passara no chão.

- Duo? – podia-se ver claramente a cara feliz de WuFei ao ver Duo, o que deixou Heero muito puto – ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ SE METEU? NÃO SABE QUE EU FIQUEI PREOCUPADO? AINDA TEVE AQUELE PRÍNCIPE PUTO E MIMADO QUE DESAPARECEU, VOCÊ AINDA TINHA QUE DESAPARECER? DOIS DIAS, DOIS DIAS SEM DAR NENHUMA NOTÍCIA, SE VOCÊ FIZER ISSO DE NOVO EU MESMO VOU MATAR VOCÊ – depois de dar o 'pequeno' sermão em Duo, WuFei se aproximou e abraçou Duo, dando um pequeno beijo na sua bochecha. Heero estava muito puto, não pelo insulto, mas por causa de Duo, quem aquele idiota pensava que era para agir com tanta intimidade com Duo? Só Heero podia agir assim. Se Trowa e Quatre não estivessem o segurando ele provavelmente quebraria a cara dele.

- Retire... –Duo falava entre o abraço que WuFei lhe dava, prestou bastante atenção no que WuFei dizia, o que o deixou com uma raiva terrivelmente grande.

- O que? Retirar o que? – WuFei tinha largado Duo para olhar nos seus olhos violetas.

- Retire o insulto... – Duo transmitia raiva em seu olhar, o que deixou WuFei assustado, o que ele fizera de tão ruim assim, só disse o que achava do maldito príncipe, por quê Duo ficara tão revoltado?

- Por quê?

- Ele não é nada do que você disse, muito pelo contrário, agora retire o que disse – WuFei estava começando a se assustar com a raiva no olhar de Duo.

- Por quê eu deveria, Duo. Só digo o que acho, se você não acha a mesma coisa o problema não é meu.

- Saia daqui, WuFei. – a raiva no rosto de Duo estava começando a ficar muito, muito visível, e também estava assustando WuFei, ele achou melhor fazer o que Duo disse, se ele estava de 'TPM', o problema era dele, e não seu, voltaria outro dia, quando ele já estivesse calmo.

- Eu vou, mas espero ver você no treinamento de amanhã, e não suma, ou eu vou atrás de você e trago você de volta, nem que seja amarrado. –WuFei largou Duo e se levantou, acompanhado de Duo, se afastou, quase chegando ao portão, lá ele se virou e deu um tchau para Duo, que já estava puto.

Ao ver WuFei se afastando Quatre e Trowa largaram Heero para que ele pudesse ir falar com ele.

- Duo? – Duo se virou, Heero estava lá com um sorriso no rosto, o que fez Duo sorrir também – você está bem?

- Você ouviu? – Duo se aproximou de Heero o abraçando – eu não sei por que eu fiz isso, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele vai pegar pesado comigo amanhã no treino.

- Não importa mais.

- Heero... vem me ver amanhã?

- Venho – Heero apertou mais o abraço em volta de Duo, fazendo seus ossos estalarem. – Vou vir todo dia, não vou agüentar ficar um dia sem te ver, Duo - Heero levantou o queixo de Duo para que seus olhos se encontrassem e logo Heero uniu os dois rostos em um beijo suave e apaixonado.

- Agora você precisa ir, se Treize chegar e você não estiver no castelo ele vai te castigar

- Mas eu não quero, eu quero ficar aqui

- Você pode ser bem teimoso quando quer, sabia?

- Eu sei - Heero beijou Duo mais uma vez e logo se afastou, se virando quando já estava fora do portão

- EU TE AMO, DUO MAXWELL

- SE VOCÊ NÃO FOR AGORA, HEERO, EU GARANTO QUE TREIZE VAI TE MATAR

- NENHUMA PALAVRA INSPIRADORA?

- EU TE AMO, HEERO YUY.

Heero se afastou feliz, era a primeira vez, tinha que admitir, que Duo dizia que lhe amava. Enquanto Heero ia embora, Duo entrava em casa, iria tomar um banho, se trocar e descansar, esses dois dias tinham sido muito exaustivos, Heero providenciara isso.

Enquanto os dois iam embora, WuFei se aproximara, estava certo em associar o sumiço de Duo como de Heero, havia ouvido a conversa e havia visto os beijos, e no dia da cerimônia havia lido o papel e viu também Trowa se aproximando dele e gritando o nome de Heero.

Uma raiva gigantesca havia tomado conta de WuFei, como Duo poderia Ter feito aquilo, como poderia ter entregado seu corpo tão facilmente para Heero, porque WuFei tinha certeza que Duo o havia feito, aquele corpo deveria ser dele e não de Heero. Duo deveria ser dele e de mais ninguém. WuFei tinha que admitir, amava Duo desde o primeiro momento que o vira, desde os seus treze anos, quando Duo entrara para o exército.

Não podia explicar esse sentimento. Duo o enfeitiçara desde o primeiro momento.

Aconteceu quando Duo tinha acabado de entrar para o exército e no primeiro treinamento acabara com vários novatos mais velhos do que ele, só perdera para WuFei, desde então tinham se tornado grandes amigos, depois, quando WuFei tinha sido nomeado comandante WuFei já tinha certeza de seu amor por Duo, então para ficar mais perto dele o nomeou sub comandante.

Heero entrava no castelo pela porta dos fundos, sabia que se entrasse pela portão principal não poderia dizer a Treize que ele estava no castelo o tempo todo, que só estava escondido, já que haveria testemunhas.

Trowa fez questão de levar Heero até o quarto, fez Heero se deitar na cama e se sentou do seu lado, junto com Quatre.

- Trowa? Por quê me fez deitar na cama em plena hora do almoço? Está quente.

- Mandei o cozinheiro trazer uma sopa, disse para ele que você estava doente, também disse para Treize que você poderia estar se sentindo mal na cerimônia, ele não acreditou muito, mas considerou essa possibilidade, de qualquer forma ele viajou logo no dia seguinte, não deixando tempo para te ver.

- Certo, então eu posso dar essa desculpa.

Uma leve batida na porta se foi ouvida, Quatre se levantou e abriu a porta, como um bom empregado faria, se curvou quando o cozinheiro entrou e lhe entregou a bandeja para ele e saiu.

- eu não vou me contentar só com uma sopa.

- E por quê não? – Trowa havia colocado a bandeja, que ele tirou das mãos do loirinho já que este não queria que o outro fosse mais um empregado, (já havia até dado a proposto de promove-lo a Treize), e colocou-a no colo de Heero.

- Mal comemos direito, não deu tempo – Heero disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto

- E então, Heero?

- E então o que?

- Como foi sua primeira vez?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- O tipo de pergunta que um amigo faz quando o outro passa dois dias sozinho numa cabana, no meio da floresta, com alguém que tem pernas tão bonitas quanto as de Duo.

- TROWA!

- Desculpa, Quatre, mas é verdade, não concorda, Heero?

- Com certeza, percebeu como elas são bem fortes? É bom de se apertar, muito bom, é bem torneada, pode-se perceber que ele malha muito elas...

- HEERO! NÃO DÁ CORDA PRA ELE

- Pára com esse ciúme, Quatre. Só estou fazendo um comentário – Trowa viu a cara de bravo do loirinho e o puxou, deitando sobre seu colo e o apoiando com seu braço – você também tem ótimas pernas.

- E Duo também é muito bom de cama, isso pode-se afirmar com certeza.

- Mesmo? Ele é bom de cama? Não quer trocar? Trowa não me satisfaz completamente. – Quatre ainda estava meio chateado, por quê Trowa tinha que ficar olhando para os outros, e principalmente para as pernas (perfeitas, lindas, gostosas) de Duo? Duo, o amante de Heero.

- É melhor você começar a praticar, Trowa. Esse é o pior insulto que um homem pode receber. – Heero só estava tentando ajudar, sabia muito bem o que Trowa faria depois disso

- Bom, então é melhor eu começar logo – Trowa levantou com Quatre em seu colo e ia saindo quando se virou para Heero – descanse, se quiser eu mando trazer um saco de gelo

- Não... tá... tá tudo bem – Heero não podia de deixar de corar quando ouviu Trowa dizer aquilo, tudo bem que Duo era insaciável, mas também não chegava a esse ponto

- Trowa, me põe no chão, se alguém nos vir, nós vamos nos meter em confusão. – Trowa não ligou, continuou a carregá-lo para fora do quarto.

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ? –Treize estava muito puto, onde diabos Heero havia se metido? Ele ia pagar caro pelo que fez, a se ia

- Ele está no quarto senhor – um dos empregados que vivia puxando o saco de Treize havia contado a ele que Heero estava dentro do castelo.

- Desde quando?

- Ele insiste que está aqui desde a noite da cerimônia, que estava doente e que não saiu do quarto porque estava se sentindo mal, mas eu o vi chegar pelos portões de trás do castelo, senhor

- Sabe onde ele estava?

- Não, mas o ministro Trowa e Quatre, o empregado estavam com ele senhor, e pelo jeito havia alguém mais, já que traziam um cavalo a mais.

- Entendo, pode ir, eu vou falar com ele.

- Bom dia, Heero – Treize havia entrado no quarto o acordando de um sonho com Duo.

- O que quer, Treize?

- Desde quando você está aqui?

- Desde a cerimônia. Eu me senti mal e vim para o castelo.

- E por quê não o vi em seu quarto?

- Não queria que ninguém me importunasse, então fui para um outro quarto vazio, dormi até tarde no dia seguinte, lá você já tinha viajado. – Treize sabia que Heero estava mentindo, tinha olhado todos os quartos um por um ele mesmo.

- Não minta, Heero. Um dos ministros viu você chegando de manhã.

- O que quer que eu diga, fui até o mercado de manhã, ver se comprava alguma coisa que me agradava.

- E por quê levava um cavalo a mais?

- Comprei um, não me ouviu dizendo que iria comprar alguma coisa que eu gostasse?

- Hn – Treize estava impressionado, Heero era tão ruim mentindo, sabia que Heero era um idiota, mas nunca pensara que era tão ruim mentindo, sabia que só voltara de manhã, sabia que estava com alguém, mas agora não era a hora.

- Está parecendo minha esposa, Treize.

- Falando em esposa, Heero. Você saiu da cerimônia antes que eu pudesse dar a notícia.

- Qual? – Heero agora se levantara e ficara de frente para Treize

- Já ouviu falar da princesa (Vaca, puta, vagabunda, idiota, burra, hipócrita, filha de um mãe, chifruda, galinha, loira de farmácia, grude, ridícula, feia, siliconada) Relena?

- Não foi ela que diz que quer levar a paz ao mundo? Ò.Ó vaca

- Ela mesma

- O que tem?

- Ela vai se casar...

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

- Adivinha com quem – um sorriso se formou no rosto de Treize enquanto uma expressão de terror e pavor se formava de Heero

- Você não faria...

- Ela está descansando em um dos quartos junto com o irmão – Heero ficou muito puto, Treize não faria isso, faria? Mas ele fez, era bem capaz de faze-lo. Uma raiva antes nunca vista em Heero se apoderou dele, que logo foi descontada na pobre parede com o murro que Heero deu nela.

- Não destrua o castelo, Heero. Vai precisar dele para abrigar sua noiva e o irmão dela.

- Seu... – Heero sabia que Treize fazia tudo aquilo para irritá-lo, mas era verdade, ele conseguia, Heero não podia fazer nada, mas... desde quando Treize estava com esse plano? – desde quando eu estou noivo dela?

- Há quatro dias atrás

- Quatro dias, e só vem me avisar agora?

- Eu tentei te avisar na cerimônia, mas você fugiu para se encontrar com alguém – Heero entrou em choque, Treize sabia que ele havia fugido para se encontrar com alguém? – Então, Heero. Com quem estava?

- Por quê eu te diria? – Heero não revelaria que estava com Duo, se o fizesse Treize provavelmente mandaria matá-lo

- Alguém importante? Algum prostituto que você pegou em um desses barzinhos, Heero?

Treize agora havia passado dos limites, quem ele pensa que era para chamar Duo de prostituto? Bom, isso não importa mais, a mão de Heero deixara uma marca bem grande no rosto de Treize, grande e vermelha o bastante para chamar a atenção de um cara a dois quilômetros de distância.

- Não se atreva a dizer isso de novo, ou eu não vou me limitar a lhe dar um tapa.

- Acho que toquei no seu ponto fraco. Já desconfiava Heero, você não é do tipo que gosta de mulheres, é igual a Trowa – Treize estava feliz demais, será que ele sabia da relação de Trowa com Quatre? Não, ele só desconfiava, que nem Heero.

- O que quer de mim, Treize? Quer que eu me ajoelhe aqui?

- Não, só quero que case.

Duo estava deitado em sua cama, observando a lua por fora da janela. Estava feliz, com certeza, quem não ficaria feliz com alguém como Heero?

Estava ansioso para que o dia seguinte chegasse, para ver Heero de novo.

Amava Heero, sabia disso, mas desde quando? Desde o dia em que viu Heero no banho? Desde o dia em que Treize o colocara para fora do castelo? Ou simplesmente sua vida inteira? Bom, aquela era uma daquelas perguntas que não tinha respostas, ele também não faria muito esforço para respondê-la, só o que importava agora era que estava com Heero, para sempre.

Ouviu um barulho que o tirou de seus pensamentos, alguém estava batendo na sua porta. Saiu do quarto e seguiu para o andar de baixo, estava vestindo uma camisa folgada vermelha e calças marrons, coladas no corpo (por quê ele tem que se vestir assim? Eu sinceramente não sei, eu sou a ficwriter aqui e não tenho a reposta ), olhou pela janela que ficava do lado da porta e sorriu ao ver que era WuFei.

- WuFei, o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? – Duo, apesar da hora, ficou feliz em ver o amigo, a última vez que ele foi a sua casa nessas horas ele o levou para o castelo, substituir o outro soldado.

- Eu tenho que falar com você, Duo – o sorriso de Duo desapareceu de seu rosto ao ver a expressão preocupada na cara de WuFei.

- Sobre o que? – WuFei já estava dentro da casa de Duo, que logo fechou a porta.

- Vamos subir, lá eu falo.

Apesar de Duo ter estranhado o comportamento de WuFei, o seguiu até seu quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Pronto, Chang. Sobre o que quer falar? – Duo sentou-se na cama e esperou que WuFei falasse.

- Duo... – WuFei se aproximou perigosamente da boca de Duo e começou a sussurrar. - ...eu te amo

- O quê? – Duo estava chocado. WuFei o amava? Como poderia ser, sempre o considerou como um amigo, mas WuFei o considerava mais do que isso?

- Eu te amo, Duo. Desde o dia em que eu pus os olhos em você.

- WuFei, eu... sinto muito, mas...

- Você ama aquele príncipe, não é?

- De onde você tirou essa...

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, DUO, EU VI

- O que você viu?

- Vi o suficiente... ele não te merece, Duo. Ele não é digno de você. – WuFei se aproximava cada vez mais, fazendo Duo recuar até que suas costas encostassem na cabeceira da cama.

- WuFei... se afaste por favor...

- Você foi para cama com ele, não foi? Deixou ser fudido, não foi? NÃO FOI?

- WuFei... por favor... você está me assustando – as lágrimas já começavam a rolar no rosto de Duo. WuFei o estava assustando, e muito...

- Cale-se, Duo. – WuFei segurou o rosto de Duo com muita força, machucando seu rosto (perfeito).

- Está me machucando, WuFei...

- É só você não resistir que não vai doer – Duo ficou chocado, tanto pelo o que WuFei disse, mas mais pelo beijo à força que WuFei deu nele. Duo tentava se soltar de WuFei, mas ele era mais forte que ele, então segurou seus braços para parar com a resistência de Duo.

- Hummm...hun... não... pára, WuFei, por favor – mais lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto Duo, o que fez WuFei parar de beijá-lo e observar o rosto maravilhoso de Duo manchado pelas lágrimas.

- Eu não vou parar, Duo. Vou fazer o que eu sempre quis, você querendo, ou não – Duo se assustou, logo que percebeu já estava deitado na cama, suas lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto, enquanto WuFei dava chupões em seu pescoço.

Se curvou e beijou os lábios de Duo, ele brincava com sua a língua de uma maneira agressiva e mordia com força os doces lábios rosados que já começavam a ganhar uma coloração vermelha. Quando esse beijo foi desfeito, novos machucados me foram visíveis nos lábios dele.

Sem esperar uma reação qualquer, ele rasgou com força a camisa que Duo usava e o arranhou até chegar em seu sexo. O segurou com força por sob a calça e o apertou. Duo berrou e jogou a cabeça para trás, de seus olhos fechados escorriam algumas lágrimas.

- Está gostando? - Perguntou sensualmente mordendo com gosto um dos mamilos de seu 'prisioneiro'. Tirou com força a calça que Duo vestia e junto dela sua roupa de baixo.

- WuFei... por favor, pare. – as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer de seu rosto perfeito. Como WuFei poderia fazer aquilo? Duo o considerava um amigo, por quê ele não podia aceitar isso? Várias lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto quando foi penetrado com uma única e seca estocada, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de prepará-lo como Heero fez. a resposta de Duo foi um grito e mais lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo em que o penetrava, também o estimulava massageando seu sexo.

Logo que sentiu seu sêmen o invadir, Duo desabou sobre o colchão sentindo nojo de WuFei, as lágrimas ainda não o haviam abandonado.

- Não quer gozar, Duo? - Ele segurou a cintura de Duo e o fez com que ele se empinasse novamente. – quer saber, Duo? Você é muito gostoso. - Percorreu o corpo dele dando mordidas, chupões e lambidas. Assim que alcançou o sexo de Duo com o lábios, o lambeu com força e vontade, dessa vez a resposta dele foi um gemido de reprovação... – Gostou? Pode-se ver que sim – que diabos WuFei estava pensando? Estava estuprando ele, como ele poderia estar gostando?

Lambia e sugava com força e com gosto todo o sexo dele, mas Duo não gozou, não estava sentindo nenhum prazer naquilo, pelo contrário, estava sentindo dor, a dor que ele nunca sentiu quando estava com Heero. WuFei havia ido até a casa dele, o beijado à força, o estuprado até sangrar e queria que ele sentisse prazer? Que merda se passava na cabeça dele?

WuFei se levantou e começou a se vestir, olhava para Duo que continuava deitado na cama, chorando copiosamente.

- Duo? – WuFei começou a se preocupar, nunca tinha visto Duo tão triste em toda a sua vida (onde ele estava quando estuprou ele? Ò.Ó)

- Vai embora, WuFei. Eu não quero te ver nunca mais. – Duo ainda estava olhando para o mesmo ponto na parede do quarto, não iria olhar para WuFei.

- Duo...

- Já disse, WuFei, vai embora – WuFei achou melhor não contrariar Duo, no início até achou que Duo corresponderia as suas carícias, mas... depois não conseguiu parar.

WuFei saiu do quarto, sabia que Duo não iria falar com ele por um bom tempo, talvez pela vida inteira.

Quando WuFei saiu do quarto, Duo desatou a chorar, sem medo de conter os soluços que saiam de sua garganta. Suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão, rasgadas. A dor que estava sentindo era insuportável. O sangue que saia de dentro dele manchava seus lençóis azuis claros.

Olhou pela janela, de seu quarto podia-se ver a janela aberta da sala do trono, pensou até em procurar Heero para se reconfortar, mas tirou a idéia de sua mente ao ver a discussão que se desenrolava na sala do trono entre Heero e Treize

- Já chega, Treize. Não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto. Eu não vou casar com ela. Eu não a amo.

- E desde quando amor tem a ver com política, Heero? Esses dias devem Ter afetado sua cabeça. Vai casar com ela, querendo ou não.

- Eu não vou.

- Por quê, Heero? Alguma coisa o implica de casar com ela? Alguém?

- ... – Heero se calou, se Treize soubesse que ele estava com alguém, ele provavelmente o procuraria e o mataria.

- Entendo... quem seria a pessoa que fez você ficar assim, Heero? Não posso dizer que fez um bom trabalho, já que continua teimoso, mas está progredindo...

- Já está na hora deu ir, Treize, se não arranjou mais nada para me irritar, eu já vou...

- Ótimo, mas... amanhã de manhã você terá que tomar café com eles, não se esqueça de seus compromissos, Heero.

- Não irei amanhã, marque outro dia. – Heero já tinha programado ir ver Duo de manhã, na verdade, já tinha programado de ficar lá o dia inteiro.

- Estará lá de manhã, Heero. Não é um convite, é uma ordem. Afinal, seu casamento é daqui a uma semana...

- O QUÊ? UMA SEMANA? QUE MERDA DEU NA SUA CABEÇA PARA FAZER ISSO?

- Olhe o tom de voz, Heero, veja com quem está falando.

- NÃO MARQUE UM CASAMENTO ASSIM, SEM ME AVISAR, DE MANHÃ VOCÊ VEIO, ME AVISOU QUE EU ESTAVA NOIVO, A ALGUNS MINUTOS ATRÁS ME DIZ QUE EU VOU PARA UM CAFÉ DA MANHÃ COM ELA, AGORA VEM ME DIZER QUE O CASAMENTO ESTÁ MARCADO PARA DAQUI A UMA SEMANA? EU NEM CONHEÇO A VACA

- Olhe como fala – os dois se viram e vêem uma figura alta, com cabelos loiros até os ombros – insulte a minha irmã de novo e se verá comigo

- Quem é você? – Heero já estava ficando irritado, as coisas estavam andando muito rápido, se continuasse assim ele não teria tempo de contar para Duo que iria se casar. Pena que o pobre Heero não sabia que essa notícia não chegaria aos ouvidos de Duo na manhã seguinte como ele queria.

- Meu nome é Zechs. Irmão de Relena Peacecraft. – Zechs se aproximou de Heero lançando para ele um olhar assassino – e você?

- Sou Heero, sou o infeliz que vai casar com a sua irmã

- O que quis dizer com infeliz?

- Por favor, ninguém merece casar com a sua irmã, já ouvi histórias sobre ela, histéria, insana, maníaca, provavelmente suicida depressiva, sinto pena de você por viver com ela.

- Ora seu... – Zechs segurou Heero pela gola da camisa e já ia dar um soco na cara dele quando Treize segurou sua mão

- Não vale a pena, ele nunca aprende, é mais fácil ensinar um cavalo a fazer compras sozinho do que enfiar alguma coisa na cabeça desse imprestável

- Quem é o imprestável aqui, Treize? Eu que trabalho ou você que ganha para me irritar?

- Cale-se, Heero. E tenha respeito por Zechs, logo você vai casar com a irmã dele.

- Só não me peçam para transar com aquela galinha.

- O que você falou? – Zechs agarrou a camisa de Heero mais uma vez, mas desta vez não deu tempo para Treize segurá-lo, assim Heero levou um soco no estômago que o jogou no chão

- Ela não faz meu tipo, seria nojento transar com aquela vadia.

- E qual o seu tipo, idiota? – Zechs estava se segurando para não bater mais nele.

- Cabelos longos, cor de cobre, presos em uma trança, pele branca e olhos violetas, de preferencia do sexo masculino. Respondi sua pergunta? – Heero nem prestava atenção no que falava, era movido pela raiva

- Idiota, eu também não queria que você se casasse com minha irmã, minha irmã casada com um gayzinho idiota.

- Sua irmã também não parece ser muito bem orientada sexualmente.

- IDIOTA – Zechs deu mais um soco no estômago de Heero que o fez cair para trás mais uma vez

- Quer brigar? Ótimo... – Heero foi para cima de Zechs e eles começam a brigar, enquanto os dois brigavam Treize pensava nas palavras de Heero

- "Cabelos longos, cor de cobre, presos em uma trança, pele branca e olhos violetas, de preferência do sexo masculino" - ótimo, isso seria perfeito para encontrá-lo e depois acabar com ele, mas não faria isso agora, encontraria o amante de Heero e depois que Heero casasse ele iria matá-lo, afinal, ele não era conhecido por eliminar seus oponentes à toa, mas antes de fazer alguma coisa era melhor separar aqueles dois, senão Relena ia acabar filha única e viúva antes mesmo de casar.

Já amanhecia, o sol iluminava, pela janela, o garoto de olhos violetas que já permanecia na mesma posição desde a noite passado, desde que fora estuprado. Duo não havia conseguido dormir direito, ficara na mesma posição desde que WuFei foi embora, ainda estava muito chocado com os acontecimentos da noite passada.

Não podia fazer nada, perdeu seu amigo, nunca mais falaria com ele, ainda estava com muita raiva, ainda por cima tinha ganho mais um trauma psicológico, só o que restava a fazer era esperar que Heero viesse vê-lo, assim ficaria mais tranqüilo, só esperava que isso fosse cedo, já não agüentava mais.

Seu corpo todo ainda doía devido à rude invasão que WuFei lhe proporcionou, as lágrimas ainda não haviam abandonado seu rosto. Os seus cabelos estavam cobrindo seu rosto e se espalhando pela cama, leves soluços provocados pelo choro saiam de sua boca, sua cama antes arrumada e limpa agora mostrava sinais de violência, sem falar que estava manchada pelo sangue de Duo.

Queria Heero ali, com ele, o reconfortando.

Heero acordou antes de todo mundo, não queria que Treize ou ninguém mais o visse saindo, já que Treize dera ordens para todos no castelo que se vissem Heero saindo era para impedi-lo, mas Heero nem ligou, não ia tomar café com aquela vaca, preferia fazer uma surpresa para Duo, iria até a casa dele e o acordaria, sabia que ele iria reclamar por acordá-lo tão cedo, mas faria Duo esquecer as reclamações, não se importava com o que Treize iria gritar (ele não iria pensar, partiria para a parte prática), ou o que Zechs pensaria em fazer com ele por ter deixado sua irmã na mão, Heero nem se importava, nunca havia visto a galinha, e estava impedido de sentir sentimentos por outras pessoas (exceto Duo e à Quatre e Trowa), a não ser a raiva, então não sentiria pena, nem nada. Achava melhor assim, sentimentos eram fraquezas, exceto os que ele sentia por Duo, aqueles eram uma dádiva.

Heero foi até a janela do quarto, abaixo dela havia vários soldados que Treize enviara para vigiá-lo. Então foi até a porta, abriu-a lentamente, olhou para um lado, ali tinha um guarda, na curva do corredor, olhou para o outro lado, num corredor longo, não havia guarda nenhum, isso seria fácil. Voltou à janela e se inclinou até poder ver os portões principais do castelo, havia apenas dois guardas ali, mas... Zechs estava lá, Heero não poderia sair por lá, se ele o visse impediria que saísse. Voltou à posição normal, olhou para o fundo dos jardins do castelo, para os portões do fundo, havia cinco guardas ali, Heero não poderia passar por eles sem criar alvoroço. Olhou a vários metros dos portões do fundo, ali, escondida pelas trepadeiras havia uma porta, uma porta que não era usada a anos, uma porta que ele e Duo usavam para escapar para a cidade, longe dos olhares dos pais de Heero, quando queriam vasculhar a cidade.

Heero sabia que estava trancada, fora bloqueada assim que seus pais morreram, a chave estava no quarto de Treize, seria impossível pegá-la agora, foi quando Heero olhou para baixo, mais guardas haviam se localizado abaixo de sua janela, no portão da frente, mas Zechs não estava mais lá, e no portão dos fundos. Foi até a porta, ao contrário do que aconteceu nos portões não havia nenhum guarda lá.

Heero aproveitou a chance, foi até sua cômoda e abriu a última gaveta, de lá tirou uma pequena chave bem antiga, guardou-a no bolso e saiu de lá. Saiu do quarto sorrateiramente pelo corredor mais longo. Ele não poderia sair pelos portões ou pela porta que ele usava quando era mais novo, mas havia um jeito de sair do castelo, só esperava que Treize não tivesse se lembrado dela.

Heero chegou ao fim do corredor, olhou para os dois lados, tinha que pegar o caminho da direita, na esquerda havia dois guardas sentados no chão, conversando.

- Ele é muito bonito, não acha?

- É, ele tem belas pernas. Uma vez, durante um treinamento, ele estava treinando com o Chang... eu tinha feito uma aposta com ele antes do treino, perdi dinheiro, mas valeu a pena.

- O que vocês apostaram? – Heero parou para ouvir a conversa, os dois guardas estavam de frente para o corredor da direita, Heero não podia sair dali, seria suicídio.

- Apostei com o Chang que ele não conseguia rasgar as calças dele durante o treino, seria uma dádiva para todos que estavam ali.

- E ele conseguiu?

- Para minha sorte sim, mas não foi completamente, mas nós pudemos ver as pernas dele.

- Sorte sua, eu não estava lá. Estava aqui, me transferiram para esse batalhão antes dele entrar no exército. Mas eu pude ver ele quando Chang o chamou para substituir aquele soldado.

- Sorte minha. Já vi ele tomando banho, é uma visão perfeita, mas o que mais me atrai nele são os olhos violetas, como eu gostaria de passar uma noite na cama com ele, seria o sonho.

Heero entrou em choque: estavam falando de Duo. Heero não estava conseguindo mais se segurar, logo ficaria com muita raiva e mataria aqueles dois. Quem eles pensavam que eram para falar de "seu Duo" assim?

Quando os dois guardas se levantaram e seguiram corredor a frente, Heero aproveitou a chance e saiu correndo dali. Sabia o caminho que deveria seguir, só o usara uma vez, sabia que era o único caminho pelo qual poderia ir. Heero chegou até o fim do corredor onde havia uma sala, uma espécie de biblioteca. Heero entrou na sala e foi até uma cortina que cobria a parede. A afastou deixando visível uma pequena porta, suficientemente grande para uma pessoa passar. Heero empurrou a porta, mas ela não se mexia, estava trancada. Colocou a mão dentro de seu bolso tirou a chave e destrancou a porta.

Duo ainda estava na mesma posição, não havia saído, comido, tomado banho, tinha medo até mesmo de respirar.

A porta à frente de Duo se abriu, WuFei olhava para Duo (essa parte do WuFei eu inventei agora, qualquer coisa para fazer a fic ficar longa XP) com um olhar triste. Se arrependera profundamente do que fez, amava Duo, e agora havia perdido sua amizade para sempre.

- Duo? – WuFei se sentou na beira da cama e agora olhava para Duo.

- ... – Duo não respondia, nem tão pouco olhava para a cara de WuFei, não queria vê-lo, ouvi-lo e muito menos falar com ele.

- Duo, me desculpe pelo o que eu fiz, eu...

- Por que você fez aquilo? – Duo finalmente falou, mas continuou não olhando para WuFei, o que deixou ele um pouco incomodado

- Eu sempre te amei, Duo. Sempre. Eu não agüentei quando vi você com ele, é insuportável. Duo, você é ótimo, lindo, companheiro, você é tudo o que alguém poderia querer, ele não te merece, Duo. Você mal conhece ele, e mesmo assim, você entregou seu amor e seu corpo a ele.

- Eu conheço ele mais do que ninguém, você não tem o direito de falar isso, WuFei. E se eu entreguei meu amor a ele foi porque ele me entregou o dele – Duo finalmente levantou o rosto, mais lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, agora mais claros por causa do choro.

- Você não o conhece, você o conheceu a uns quatro dias.

- Eu conheço ele a minha vida inteira. Conheço ele melhor do que qualquer um que trabalha naquele castelo a anos.

- DUO, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE, VOCÊ NUNCA VIU ELE, SÓ FOI VER A CARA DELE NAQUELA MALDITA CERIMÔNIA. – WuFei já tinha perdido a paciência, se Duo não o entendia ele iria quebrara a cara depois. – ele usou seu corpo, vai te deixar depois, não há como negar isso

- Na minha infância... eu morava no castelo... eu conheci o Heero, eu vivia com o Heero, sabia o que Heero pensava... ele era meu melhor amigo. Por favor, não se atreva a dizer de novo que eu não conheço Heero.

- Duo... eu... não sabia.

- Você não sabe de muita coisa, WuFei. Agora, vá embora, eu não agüento mais ver a sua cara.

- ... – WuFei foi na direção da porta, mas parou antes de seguir em frente – Duo, mesmo assim, eu vou ter que contar para o Sr. (Sr.?) Treize, ele precisa saber... – WuFei continuou seu caminho, mas agora quem o fez parar foi Duo.

- Quer me ver morto, WuFei? – Duo olhava para WuFei com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, aqueles olhos outrora felizes e cheios de vida, agora estavam cheios de tristeza e mágoa.

- O que? Claro que não, nunca, só espero que aquele principizinho tenha o castigo adequado por brincar com os seus sentimentos.

- Acha mesmo que Treize vai castigar Heero?

- O que?

- Treize precisa de Heero, se ele for descontar a raiva dele em alguém... vai ser em mim.

- Duo... não, ele...

- Treize também trabalhava no castelo quando eu era criança, eu o conheço, sei o que estou dizendo. Se quiser me ver morto, pode contar. Caso contrário, há outras maneiras de se castigar alguém, uma delas foi o que você fez noite passada

Heero, que há algum tempo entrara pela porta, saiu por uma outra porta que ficava em uma parede que tinha ligação com o castelo, perto da floresta (isso ficou muito tosko).

Sorte dele que a casa de Duo ficava perto dali, bem perto do castelo, claro, ele não andaria tanto se ficasse longe do castelo, era mais fácil quebrar a cara de alguns soldados.

Andou um pouco até chegar na frente da casa de Duo. Parou por um instante e olhou para a janela do andar de cima. Será que Duo estava em casa? Ele poderia estar trabalhando. Bom, se ele não estivesse em casa, Heero iria buscá-lo, não importava se alguém o impedisse, iria trazer ele para casa e matar a saudade que sentia.

Cruzou o portão e foi até a porta, não estava trancada então entrou. Duo não estava na sala, nem na cozinha, muito menos no banheiro.

- Talvez ele realmente tenha ido trabalhar – Heero subiu as escadas na direção do quarto, talvez Duo estivesse lá. – DUO! – Heero entra no quarto e vê Duo na mesma posição que estava a horas.

- Heero... – Duo olha para Heero e começa a chorar – Heero... el...

- Duo, o que aconteceu – disse vendo os machucados, arranhões, marcas e os olhos inchados de Duo – por quê você está assim?

- Heero... ele...ele – tentava dizer entre os soluços que soltava – WuFei...

- DUO, FOI ELE QUE FEZ ISSO?

- Heero... – Duo se atira nos braços de Heero e começa a chorar copiosamente. – ele... ele... me... estuprou...

- O quê? Duo, você está bem? – Heero abraça o corpo que estava jogado sobre si – Quando foi isso? Por favor, Duo me diga.

- Ele veio aqui ontem a noite e... e disse que nos viu, disse que me amava e fez isso... comigo

- WuFei... te estuprou? Duo... eu... eu vou quebrar a cara daquele idiota, vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos (esse negócio tá ridiculamente tosko, mas eu não sei o que fazer).

- Eu estou com medo, meu corpo inteiro está dolorido, eu... (tem muito 'eu' e 'ele')

- Vem, Duo. Você precisa de um banho, depois nós cuidamos disso. – Heero levou Duo até o banheiro e o colocou na banheira cheia de água e começou a dar banho nele .

- Heero, você veio me ver? – Heero começou a ensaboar o corpo quase mole (no bom sentido) de Duo, ele deveria ter sofrido muito, agora Heero se martirizava por não estar lá na noite anterior.

- Sim, vim ficar com você o dia inteiro, só não imaginava que isso tinha acontecido.

- Você vai me deixar? – estava com uma cara triste no rosto

- O quê? – não entendeu a pergunta e parou o que estava fazendo ( detalhe: Heero está na banheira junto com Duo, só de calça :P)

- Você me ama?

- Claro que amo.

- Então nunca vai me deixar? – Duo tinha começado a chorar de novo, desde a noite passado, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade, havia se deixado levar pelas palavras de WuFei. Heero largou a esponja que segurava e abraçou Duo carinhosamente.

- É claro que não, eu te amo, sabe disso, eu nunca vou te deixar... não desconfie do meu amor por você, Duo, nunca.

- Eu também te amo, Heero – Duo correspondeu ao abraço de Heero e pela primeira vez naquele dia, ele sorriu. Heero olhou para ele e logo o puxou para um beijo bem longo.

- Nunca desconfie do meu amor, Duo.

- Nuca... – Heero continuou a dar banho em Duo e logo o levou para a cama para que pudesse descansar e fez ele comer algumas coisas que ele tinha pego na cozinha.

- Coma tudo, Duo, você está muito fraco, precisa de energia.

- Eu estou com sono, Hee-chan, eu quero dormir.

- Você não dormiu ontem à noite? – Heero falou preocupado, se Duo não havia dormido era porque a noite tinha sido traumatizante (putz, quem não ficaria traumatizado com o WuFei te fudendo?)

- Não, eu... não consegui – Duo já estava esfregando um dos olhos de tanto sono, agora que Heero estava ali ele podia dormir sem se preocupar.

- Tudo bem, pode dormir.

Duo caiu no sono logo em seguida, ficava mais lindo dormindo, se é que isso era possível. Heero olhava para a figura do americano adormecido na cama, Duo continuava seminu, somente com a roupa de baixo. Heero podia olhar as marcas feitas por WuFei, uma raiva inacreditável começou a se formar dentro de Heero, WuFei havia feito aquilo com Duo, ele precisava se vingar.

Heero se levantou e deixou um Duo adormecido para trás, iria se vingar de WuFei por Duo, não iria deixar WuFei vivo, não depois dessa. Já não gostava dele e a noite passada fez seu ódio por ele aumentar.

Heero foi até o alojamento do exército (eu na verdade não sei o nome do lugar onde o exército fica, eu acho que eles voltam para casa, mas não naquela época, então vai ficar assim XP). WuFei provavelmente estaria treinando os soldados agora, esperando por Duo para ajudá-lo, mas ele sabia que Duo não iria voltar hoje, nem amanhã... talvez nunca mais, agora REALMENTE havia se arrependido, já que nas outras vezes ele achou bom, foi muito prazeroso, Duo era realmente gostoso.

WuFei estava dando ordens a um grupo de soldados, Duo estava fazendo falta, geralmente era ele que fazia isso, e ele nunca ouvira uma reclamação de ninguém à respeito de Duo, também, quem reclamaria com alguém tão lindo como Duo lhe dando ordens?

Heero chegou até o portão do local onde eles estavam treinando, procurou WuFei com o olhar e o encontrara em um lugar afastado, observando o treino. Heero se aproximou com a raiva transbordando pelo seu corpo, WuFei iria morrer, e era hoje. Enquanto Heero atravessava o campo de treinamento com uma calma inesperada, as pessoas iam parando o treinamento para olhar para Heero se perguntando que diabos ele fazia ali.

Heero chegou bem perto de WuFei, que estava tão distraído que não percebeu sua chegada, ao contrario do resto das pessoas que ali se encontravam.

- WuFei – antes que WuFei pudesse se virar e ver quem o chamava ele foi atingido por um soco desferido em seu rosto que o fez cair no chão (não sei escrever brigas, então vai sair tosko). WuFei ao finalmente perceber quem era seu atacante se colocou de pé pronto para atacar (não se esqueça que todos os soldados estão vendo a briga :D).

- O que você está fazendo, seu idiota? – WuFei tentou atacar Heero, mas este segurou seu braço e começou a torcê-lo.

- Não se faça de inocente – Heero começou a colocar mais força no braço de WuFei, quase o quebrando ('X' :P)

- Está falando de Duo? – WuFei finalmente se solta de Heero e começa a falar com um sorriso cínico – ele é muito bom, agora sei o porquê de você estar com ele.

- Cale a boca – Heero já havia partido para cima de WuFei mais uma vez.

- Está querendo se vingar? Pois bem, me ataque – WuFei abriu os braços convidando Heero a atacá-lo

- Pare de falar e lute – Heero aceitou o convite de WuFei e começa a atacá-lo, no final, digamos assim, Heero venceu, mas WuFei conseguiu causar muito estrago. WuFei estava caído no chão na frente de Heero, e os soldados haviam feito uma rodinha em volta deles para verem melhor a briga.

- Bom, Heero, vejo que sabe lutar, nunca pensei que alguém iria me derrotar – os soldados em volta deles ficaram surpresos com a 'intimidade' que WuFei tinha com o 'príncipe' Heero.

- Por Duo eu faço qualquer coisa – tá, agora a coisa estava complicado para os soldados, primeiro, de onde WuFei conhecia Heero? E segundo, o que o Duo tinha a ver com isso?

- Pude ver, conseguiu uma força que não tinha para me derrotar, só para vingar Duo de uma coisa insignificante

- INSIGNIFICANTE? VOCÊ O ESTUPROU – um sonoro 'ohhhhhh' foi ouvido pelos soldados, WuFei havia estuprado Duo? E o que Heero tinha a ver com tudo aquilo? Essas perguntas iam ser respondidas se Zechs não tivesse chegado.

- Heero, que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Se quer fugir, pelo menos faça direito.

- Não me interrompa, Zechs, eu estou para matar alguém. – Heero ia para cima de WuFei com um olhar assassino (eu realmente ia fazer Heero matar ele, mas... bem ele não é de todo o mal).

- Se você matar ele o povo inteiro vai ter um futuro rei assassino – Zechs estava começando a se preocupar, Heero parecia determinado a fazer aquilo.

- Não me importa, ele merece isso – Heero não deu tempo para WuFei reagir e agarrou o pescoço dele com as mãos, o sufocando. Pronto, agora Zechs estava desesperado, não ia deixar que sua irmã casasse com um assassino, então puxou Heero pela cintura o imobilizando.

- PARE COM ISSO, HEERO, O QUE ELE FEZ DE TÃO ERRADO?

- Que merda você está fazendo aqui em primeiro lugar, Zechs? –Heero tentava se soltar das mãos de Zechs, mas era quase impossível.

- Eu vim dar uma volta pela cidade e ouvi esse 'pequeno' escândalo. – Heero finalmente estava conseguindo se soltar. – e você, Heero, fugiu do castelo, quando devia estar tomando café comigo e com minha irmã, onde você pensou que ia?

- HÁ COISAS MUITO MAIS IMPORTANTES QUE A SUA IRMÃ, SABIA, ZECHS? – a raiva já invadia Heero de novo, agora que WuFei já estava em pé, recuperando o ar que lhe fora tirado, o olhando com um sorriso cínico.

- Não é mesmo, príncipe, Heero? Você diz que ele é importante, mas não estava lá ontem à noite para impedir que aquilo acontecesse. – Heero se soltara bruscamente dos braços de Zechs e já partira para ima de WuFei de novo, o enforcando.

- Heero, que merda você está fazendo? – Zechs começara a se desesperar de novo, se Heero matasse o pobre coitado, não teria como encobrir o motivo de sua fuga, sim, Zechs estava tentando ajudar Heero, na verdade não se importava se sua irmã casasse com ele ou não (agora que eu percebi que a Relena não apareceu ainda), queria deixar Heero com seu amante, sabia o que era um amor não correspondido (segredo ) ,não queria que ninguém mais sofresse da mesma forma que ele estava sofrendo, lutara com Heero por ter insultado sua irmã apenas para manter as aparências.

- ELE ESTUPROU DUO, MAS QUE DROGA, QUER CALAR A BOCA AGORA E ME DEIXAR MATAR O DESGRAÇADO? – Heero aperta mais forte o pescoço de WuFei, o deixando preocupantemente roxo.

- Duo... – Zechs agora havia percebido, Heero estava fazendo aquilo por Duo (para informação, foi agora que ele descobriu o nome do Duo), bom agora que sabia por que ele estava fazendo aquilo, podia deixar ele continuar, não foi com a cara de WuFei mesmo. Mas sabia que se ele matasse WuFei, Treize iria ficar muito bravo, e pela segurança de todos, era melhor que ele não o matasse. – Heero, eu sei que ele merece castigos, e muitos, e talvez eu mesmo me encarregue dele, mas se você o matar, vai criar muita confusão.

- Não me importo com confusões, só quero matar esse desgraçado – apertou mais o pescoço dele, mas o soltou quando ouviu uma voz.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSE POBRE GAROTO? (pobre garoto? Onde? ) LARGUE-O AGORA

- Relena? – Zechs reconhecera a irmã que vinha correndo ao encontro deles ,estava usando um vestido azul escuro com aquele penteado enjoativo e um grande laço nas costas.

- Você, por favor, pare com isso! Ele não merece o que está fazendo.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Heero e Zechs agora riam juntos, dizer que WuFei não merecia aquilo era o mesmo que dizer que Relena era mais bonita que Duo.

- Zechs, está tomando parte disso? –Relena estava indignada (vaca!), como seu irmão poderia se juntar a Heero naquele ato ridículo?

- Ao contrário do que você diz, Relena, ele tem total direito ao castigo que Heero está dando a ele. – Zechs agora andava na direção de WuFei, que ainda estava recuperando seu ar.

- Mas, Zechs, isso é ridículo, felizmente o Sr. Treize já está vindo para cá.

- Treize? Que merda, garota, por que tinha que chamar Treize aqui? Você é muito idiota (burra).

- Acho melhor você ir, Heero, se Treize chegar aqui e ver você, ele vai fazer o mesmo que você estava fazendo com WuFei.

- Heero? Então você é a pessoa com quem vou me casar? – Relena se aproximou de Heero e começou a olhar para ele, agora havia percebido: ele era lindo, tão maravilhoso. Relena estava apaixonada (que nojo! Blarg).

- Não, se depender de mim. Se fosse como eu quero, você seria outra pessoa. –Heero se assustou ao ouvir passos de cavalos ao longe. – MERDA!

- Anda, Heero, vai embora.

- Obrigado, Zechs! Você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei, sofre pelo mesmo motivo que eu.

- Tchau – Zechs corou ao ouvir o que Heero disse, será que ele sabia?

- Zechs, como você pode deixar ele fazer aquilo com ele? – Zechs foi trazido de volta à realidade pelo chilique que Relena estava dando.

- Esse idiota merece mesmo a morte, e você não sabe o que ele fez, Relena, então cale a boca. – Zechs parou de brigar com a irmã quando viu Treize chegar a cavalo junto com alguns soldados e Trowa.

- O que aconteceu? – Treize descia do cavalo junto com Trowa – por que todo esse alvoroço?

- Heero estava... – Relena começou a falar, mas logo foi calada pelo olhar assassino do irmão, não podia contrariá-lo, ou então era capaz de sofrer um castigo grave (como eu queria que isso acontecesse ).

- Não aconteceu nada, foi só uma demonstração de técnicas que eu fiz o favor de mostrar, nada mais, Treize. – Zechs olhava fixamente nos olhos de Treize, o que o intimidou um pouco, mas não o bastante para deixar sua pose de durão.

- Então por quê Relena me chamou aqui? - a multidão que ficara em volta deles já se dissipara a algum tempo, voltando aos seus treinamentos, mas, mesmo assim era difícil esquecer o que acontecera, WuFei nem mais na vista estava.

- Se confundiu, viu tudo de longe e ficou com medo, não se preocupe, Relena tem esses lapsos de vez em quando.

- Hn... tudo bem, então. Parece que sua demonstração acabou com WuFei. – Zechs se vira e encontra WuFei com as mãos no pescoço cheio de marcas e o corpo todo ferido e a boca sangrando.

- Às vezes eu exagero na força. – Zechs tentava disfarçar, e parecia que Treize estava caindo nessa .

- Bom, tudo bem. WuFei, eu preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa, será que podíamos entrar? – Treize entra no alojamento que acabara de apontar com a cabeça para WuFei.

- Claro – WuFei o segue, ainda com as mãos no pescoço tentando amenizar a dor.

- Bem vindo ao clube daqueles que querem salvar Duo e Heero das mãos de Treize – Trowa se aproxima de Zechs e sorri para ele.

- Bom, pelo visto o clube tem poucos integrantes e muitos inimigos... – Zechs aponta com a cabeça o alojamento onde Treize e WuFei estavam.

- O que aconteceu? De verdade? – Trowa olha para ele com um olhar sério.

- Parece que o tal de WuFei estuprou Duo ontem à noite, não sei de muitos detalhes, quando cheguei aqui WuFei já estava semi morto pelas mãos de Heero.

- Estuprou o Duo... não é à toa que o Heero tentou matar ele.

- O que quer perguntar, Sr. Treize? – WuFei senta em uma cadeira que tinha lá e ficou de frente para Treize.

- Quero saber se conhece alguém, WuFei, ando procurando essa pessoa, mas não sei o seu nome. – Treize olha fixamente para WuFei – mas sei como se parece, conhece algum homem que tenha os cabelos cor de cobre presos em uma trança e olhos violetas?

- "Duo..." – WuFei ficou tentado a dizer a verdade, mas depois se lembrou das palavras dele "Quer me ver morto, WuFei?", de jeito nenhum queria ver Duo morto, nunca faria uma coisa dessa para a pessoa que ele amava. – Não senhor, nunca ouvi falar de ninguém assim.

- Tem certeza? Ele estava no dia da comemoração. – Treize estava tentando forçar a memória de WuFei, talvez se ele dissesse que o viu em algum lugar ele iria até lá tentar recolher mais informações. Estava ficando meio impaciente, tinha que achá-lo antes do casamento de Heero.

- Tenho total e completa certeza, Sr., nunca vi ninguém assim.

- Tudo bem, pode ir, WuFei. Volte aos seus afazeres – Quando WuFei saiu Treize deu um soco inconformado na parede do alojamento. – DROGA!

Heero entrou no quarto de Duo e encontrou este sentado em um sofá que tinha embaixo da janela, chorando.

- Duo? Você está bem? - Heero entrara no quarto e se assustou ao ver Duo. Sentia muita pena por Duo, mas pena não iria ajudar agora. Só o que poderia ajudar agora, pelo menos para Heero era a morte de WuFei.

- Heero... – Duo se levantou vacilante e se jogou nos braços de Heero – eu... eu... sonhei com aquilo... era por isso que eu não queria dormir. – Heero pegou Duo no colo e colocou-o de volta na cama, dessa vez ele deitou junto com Duo, o abraçando.

- Desculpe por ter saído, Duo. Não devia ter deixado você sozinho. – Heero abraçou ternamente Duo e beijou sua testa e acariciou seus cabelos que estavam soltos e esparramados no colo de Heero.

- Não... Heero, não me deixe sozinho, eu quero que você fique aqui comigo... – Duo se agarrou mais a manga da camisa de Heero e desatou a chorar no colo de seu amado. Por mais que Heero quisesse ficar ali com ele, não podia, se ficasse ali mais do que um dia, Treize iria arrombar cada casa atrás de Heero, mesmo assim, não queria deixar Duo ali, sozinho, sem ele.

- Duo, eu quero que você venha morar comigo, no castelo, como os velhos tempos. – Heero agora olhava nos olhos violetas.

- No castelo? – Duo fechou os olhos evitando o olhar de Heero – faz tempo, tenho lembranças boas... mas, a lembrança de você me ignorando quando éramos crianças ainda está na minha cabeça. Não quero lembrar dela agora, não quero saber de lembranças tristes. Não quero saber de notícias ruins.

- ... – Heero se calou, planejara contar a Duo que ia se casar, mas, não podia fazer aquilo, não naquele momento, Duo estava tão sensível, sabia que não podia dar uma notícias daquela naquele momento, mas mesmo assim, não podia deixar Duo sozinho, se WuFei voltasse? Ele não poderia ficar ali o tempo todo, uma hora ele teria que voltar ao castelo, se WuFei voltasse e fizesse a mesma coisa que ele fez antes Heero não se perdoaria jamais.

- Hee-chan? - Duo agora abrira os olhos mostrando a tristeza que ainda havia neles. A noite passada fora traumatizante, com certeza, mesmo que quisesse se matar na noite passada não o fizera, sabia que Heero logo estaria ali e ele estaria em seus braços. – Você está bem?

- Ahh? Há sim, estou... Duo, mesmo você não querendo eu acho melhor que você venha para o castelo. Lá WuFei não poderá fazer nada e eu posso ficar com você o dia inteiro.

- O dia inteiro? Mesmo? – a cara triste de Duo logo desaparecera, ter Heero o dia inteiro com ele seria ótimo, não precisaria esperar por ele, poderia ir buscá-lo na sala ao lado. Seria ótimo. Maravilhosamente... delicioso . Mas logo o belo sorriso se desfez do rosto de Duo – Heero? E Treize?

- O que tem ele? - Heero apertara mais o abraço ao se lembrar de Treize quando ele voltar com certeza seria castigado.

- Se ele me ver lá com certeza ele irá me reconhecer, ele está desconfiando, não está?

- Duo, de onde você tirou isso? – a cara preocupada dele logo o denunciou, fazendo Duo sair de seus braços e ficar ajoelhado na cama .

- Heero, não brinque comigo, conheço Treize, ele me odiava, pior que isso, se eu ficasse sozinho com ele era provável que ele me matasse. É impossível Treize não se lembrar de mim. Além disso ele está desconfiando de nós, não é?

- Desconfiando? Duo, não... – não importava o que Heero dizia, sua cara o denunciava. Queria não preocupar Duo, sabia que Treize era capaz de fazer aquilo, mas manteria Duo em um quarto afastado, só permitindo a entrada de Quatre, Trowa e ele mesmo.

- Hee-chan! Sua cara não mente, ele desconfia, não é? Você não é muito discreto, um príncipe sumir por dois dias e sair diariamente não é normal, pelo contrario, quem não desconfiasse era cego ou a pessoa que estava com você.

- Duo! O que você quer dizer com isso? – Heero já estava começando a se irritar, se Duo começasse com essa teimosia ele iria levá-lo à força.

- Heero, olhe – Duo apontou para a janela do quarto que dava uma visão perfeita de toda a sala do trono, que era onde Heero ficava o dia inteiro, podia-se ver perfeitamente o trono onde Heero sentava e um pouco mais ao lado, umas cinco janelas de distância podia-se ver o quarto de Heero. – não se faça de cínico, eu vejo tudo o que acontece com você, vi a briga entre você e Treize ontem, logo chegou um outro cara, sei que estavam brigando por minha causa, fui treinado no exército, Heero. Tenho a audição aguçada, posso ouvir o que se passa lá, e também ajuda se sua casa fica à alguns metros do castelo (eu disse que era perto, não disse? ).

- Duo... você anda me espionando? – Heero agora fazia uma cara brava, mas ele tanto quanto Duo sabiam que não era uma cara verdadeira, Heero só fazia aquilo para manter sua pose. Logo Duo engatinhava na direção do colo de Heero e se alinhou lá, logo agarrou sua blusa e fez um biquinho.

- Claro, Hee-chan. Acha que eu me mudei para essa casa sem motivo nenhum? Eu queria saber o que o meu amorzinho faz o dia inteiro ( amorzinho?). Logo vejo quando está feliz e quando sente minha falta. – duo começou a brincar com o dedo no peito de Heero.

- Falando sério, Duo. Eu quero que você vá para o castelo comigo, não quero deixar você aqui, sozinho. – Duo se ajoelhou de novo na cama e olhou para Heero com os olhos violetas profundos.

- Por quê você quer me levar para o castelo? – Heero não entendeu a pergunta, acabara de dizer que não queria deixá-lo sozinho por causa de WuFei, o que Duo queria? Que ele repetisse a resposta?

- O quê? – a ficha de Heero finalmente caiu: Duo queria mais do que aquilo, de certo modo eles iriam morar juntos, para Heero porque ele não queria que WuFei chegasse perto de Duo, mas Duo queria que fosse porque eles se amavam, e não pelo bendito WuFei. – Duo, mas que pergunta boba, eu quero que você vá para o castelo porque eu te amo, porque lá nós poderemos ficar juntos e sem ninguém para nos incomodar.

- O dia inteiro?- Duo agora abria um grande sorriso e avaliava a idéia de ficar o dia inteiro com seu querido Hee-chan. – Eu vou poder ficar com o meu Hee-chan o dia inteiro?

- Não o dia inteiro, porque eu tenho que trabalhar - o sorriso sumiu da cara de Duo dando espaço para uma cara triste, mas ao olhar para a cara de Duo, Heero logo se redimiu.

- Mas não se preocupe, Duo. Eu vou passar a maior parte do tempo com você, não interessa se eu tiver que fugir de Treize milhões e milhões de vezes. Eu faria tudo por você, Heero. – o sorriso voltou ao rosto de Duo e esse pulou em cima de Heero lhe dando um beijo muito apaixonado, fazendo suas línguas se encontrarem mais uma vez.

"Toc toc..." ( só para informação, isso é o barulho de alguém batendo na porta). Trowa e Quatre se assustaram, quem diabos seria, quem seria o imbecil que atrapalharia os dois naquele momento de romance? Afinal aquele era o único momento livre que eles tinham, um momento tão íntimo.

Trowa se levantou, se enrolou em uma coberta, fez um sinal para que Quatre ficasse quieto, assim ninguém perceberia sua presença, e foi até a porta.

-Zechs? - Zechs estava parado na porta de braços cruzados com cara de poucos amigos. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que deveria perguntar isso, Sr. Barton. Eu acabo de ser ameaçado de homicídio porque um maldito ministro não nos deu o ar de sua presença numa reunião.

- Reunião? Ah, sim – tinha esquecido totalmente da reunião, Quatre tinha tirado completamente sua atenção. – Sobre isso, Zechs, eu...

- Eu não quero saber de desculpas, que são desnecessárias, pelo seu estado dá para perceber exatamente que você estava bastante ocupadooooooooo..

- Ahh? – Zechs estava caído no chão graças à Heero que tinha chegado correndo na sua porta – Heero?

- Trowa, eu preciso que você. Estamos num problemão. Eu não sei o que me deu para eu fazer isso.

- Você engravidou o Duo? – Heero quase o fuzilou com os olhos enquanto Zechs estava tentando arrancar o pescoço dele.

- É sério. Tem à ver com o Duo, mas não tem nada à ver com isso. Eu preciso que você venha comigo.

- Mas eu estava falando com o Zechs sobre uma reunião muito importante, estávamos tratando de um negócio importante . – Zechs agora o olhava com uma cara de ironia.

- Até parece, todo mundo sabe que você estava com o Quatre já faz um tempão... Trowa, eu estou com pressa, será que você poderia vir comigo? Você também Quatre. Eu vou precisar de toda ajuda possível.

- Certo. – Quatre já estava na porta completamente vestido encarando um Trowa com um olhar "Se você tivesse ficado na cama nós não nos teríamos nos metido nessa".

- Tá bom.

Os três corriam pelo castelo tentando ir atrás de Duo.

- Heero! Como você pôde deixar isso acontecer? Dá para explicar?

- Bom... eu convidei o Duo para morar aqui...

- O que seria um risco de vida para o coitado com o Treize aqui – Trowa ainda estava se vestindo. A camisa estava semi aberta e a faixa que sempre usava por cima desta estava sendo colocada.

- Deixa eu continuar... aí nós estávamos tomando todo o cuidado para o Treize não aparecer, mas para entrarmos nos portões eu tinha que despistar os guardas. Então eu mandei o Duo ficar lá, parado no lugar dele. Eu estava conseguindo despistá-los, mas quando eu vi, o Treize estava na janela olhando para o lugar onde o Duo estava, então eu corri até lá e vi que o Duo já tinha se mandado, ele provavelmente tinha visto o Treize... então ele se escondeu embaixo de uma das varandas do castelo, eu só não entendo como ele conseguiu passar pelos guardas, bom... de qualquer forma, quando eu olhei de novo para o Zechs ele já tinha ido embora. Então eu me virei para olhar o Duo e eu vi o Treize vindo, mas aí o Duo já tinha ido, e eu não sei onde diabos o Duo se meteu.

- Você perdeu o Duo? – Quatre já estava preocupado, como Heero poderia perder uma pessoa?

- Não! Eu só não sei onde ele está! - Heero chegou até um corredor onde havia três caminhos diferentes para seguir. – Eu vou pelo meio, Quatre, você segue pelo caminho da direita e Trowa, você vai pelo da esquerda.

- Certo – disseram em uníssono e cada um seguiu por seu caminho.

Duo andava calmamente pelo castelo com seu sorriso maroto no rosto: o que cara Heero deveria estar fazendo agora? Era bom pregar uma peça nele de vez em quando. Logo ele voltaria e se encontraria com Heero mais uma vez, não era tão difícil assim, ele conhecia muito bem aquele castelo, talvez até ,melhor que Heero.

Duo parou em um corredor e começou a olhar pela janela, podia ver o jardim de lá, era visível as margaridas e as rosas brotando do solo, era tão bonito, e trazia ótimas lembranças para Duo, uma delas era a coroa de flores que tinha feito para Heero, que misteriosamente ainda estava intacta, bom, mas isso ele perguntaria depois, se ele ficasse mais tempo ali Heero iria achar ele, e ele não queria que a brincadeira acabasse tão cedo, para ele a brincadeira só acabaria na cama, muito mais tarde.

Continuou andando pelo castelo vendo como as coisas ainda continuavam as mesmas. Parou ao ver a vigília do castelo mais a frente e sorriu ao ver que eram alguns de seus amigos.

- Olá, pessoal. – Duo se aproximou dos dois, os mesmos que estavam falando das pernas de Duo na manhã passada. – O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Duo? Nós é que devíamos estar te fazendo essa pergunta. Está substituindo alguém de novo?- os dois se levantaram do chão, mas enquanto estavam subindo não puderam evitar de olhar o objeto de desejo dos dois: Duo.

- Eu? Não. Quem vai precisar de substituindo sou eu. – Duo sorria tão lindamente para os outros dois que eles começaram a se derreter.

- Você está saindo do exército? - os dois se chocaram, Duo era um dos integrantes mais velhos do exército, amava seu trabalhos mais do que tudo pelo menos era o que eles pensavam.

- Estou, não vou conseguir ficar lá depois do que aconteceu. - os dois já iam perguntar o que aconteceu, mas Duo já tinha acenado e se afastado.

A ficha de Treize finalmente tinha caído, sabia que conhecia alguém com os olhos violetas, e Heero também não era muito sociável, não se envolveria com alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer. Ele agora estava se corroendo por dentro, como não tinha percebido aquilo antes?

Heero corria pelos corredores à procura de Duo. Depois dessa, Heero iria fazer questão de matar o Duo com suas próprias mãos.

Chegou até um quarto no final de um corredor: era o ex. quarto de Duo. Talvez ele estivesse lá. Heero abriu a porta lentamente, apreciando todas as memórias que aquele simples ato lhe trazia, especialmente a lembrança da primeira vez que viu Duo.

Flashback :

- Heero? Heero? Onde você está? – a mãe de Heero andava de um lado para o outro procurando o filho de três anos de idade. – Até que enfim, Heero, eu estava te procurando por todo lado. – a mãe de Heero tinha entrado no quarto do filho e o achado brincando com uma miniatura de cavalo.

- Mamãe? – Heero abriu um grande sorriso ao ver a silhueta alta e morena de sua mãe, e não hesitou em ir lhe dar um abraço apertado. -–onde a senhora estava? Eu senti tanta saudade, ninguém quis brincar comigo esse tempo todo.

- Ninguém quis brincar com você? Por quê? – a mãe de Heero se abaixara e ficara da altura do filho, arrastando o vestindo verde claro no chão. Olhou fixamente para Heero com uma cara triste ao ver o semblante de choro do filho.

- Sempre que eu pedia para brincarem comigo eles riam e diziam que nunca brincariam com alguém tão mimado e arrogante como eu. - Heero agora esfregava os olhos por causa das lágrimas que teimavam em cair no seu rosto. A mãe abraçou o filho ternamente e este se agarrou no seu pescoço e desatou a chorar. – mamãe, eu sou o que eles dizem?

- Não, claro que não, Heero. Você não é nada que eles dizem. Heero, você sente sozinho quando seu pai e eu viajamos?

- Sim, muito sozinho, eu não tenho ninguém para ficar comigo.

- Heero... agora você não vai mais ficar sozinho.

- O quê? – mesmo sem saber do que se tratava Heero abriu um grande sorriso só porque ouviu que não ia ficar sozinho.

- Venha comigo, Heero. - a mãe estendeu a mão coberta pela luva para o filho que a agarrou feliz.

Heero andava por um corredor com a mãe. Não sabia onde ela o estava levanto, talvez até seu pai, não sabia. Chegou até o final de um corredor bem largo, adorava aquele corredor, todas as janelas davam para o jardim, nessa época cheio de flores, as portas eram feitas de mármore e todos os quartos eram ricamente decorados.

- Chegamos, Heero. Entre. – a mãe de Heero abriu lentamente a porta dando somente chance a Heero de ver seu pai sentado na beirada de uma cama. Heero entrou no quarto e logo teve a visão de quem estava na cama. O pai de Heero estava sentado na beirada da cama dando comida a um pequeno garoto, mais ou menos da sua idade e de seu tamanho.

- Quem é, papai? – Heero correu até o lado de seu pai e abraçou sua cintura olhando para o garoto que sorria lindamente.

- Heero, este é Duo. – O pai de Heero o tinha tirado de seu abraço sufocante e o colocado do lado de Duo que o continuava olhando atentamente.

- Olá! – Duo tinha se ajoelhado na cama e olhava atentamente para o rosto de Heero.

- Hum... Olá. – Heero agora tinha se escondido atrás de seu pai de novo, que depois saiu da cama e foi até a sua esposa.

- Você andou chorando? – Duo se aproximou mais de Heero e olhou profundamente nos seus olhos. – Aqui – se aproximou mais e beijou as pálpebras de Heero, fazendo o moreno corar. Heero se afastou envergonhado e caiu no chão, fazendo seus pais rirem abertamente. Depois daquilo Heero e Duo viraram melhores amigos.

(fim do flashback)

Heero entrou no quarto e olhou atentamente para o espaço a sua frente. Continuava do mesmo jeito que estava à dez anos atrás, quando o vira pela última vez, olhou em volta procurando Duo e não o achou, foi até o banheiro e o encontrou sentado com roupa e tudo na banheira cheia de água.

Foi em direção a Duo e deu a volta, ficando de frente para Duo e sorriu para Duo.

- A brincadeira acabou, Duo. – Duo olhou fixamente para Heero, podia-se notar claramente o olhar raivoso de Duo em seu rosto. – Duo? O que aconteceu? – Duo olhou mais uma vez para Heero e deu um tapa com toda a sua força em Heero.

- Tem razão, Heero, acabou. – lágrimas começaram a jorrar dos olhos violetas de Duo. Heero, ainda assustado por causa do tapa Heero começou a esfregar o lugar atingido para amenizar a dor.

- Duo? Mas o que... – Heero não terminou de falar graças ao segundo tapa que Duo lhe deu.

- Por que você não me disse? – Duo começava a chorar e se desesperar. – Hein, Heero, por quê você não me disse? Por quê guardou isso de mim? Você queria me fazer sofrer, não é? – Duo se levantou de repente.

- Mas de que merda você está falando? – Duo desabou de novo dentro da banheira fazendo água espirrar por todo lado.

- Por quê, Heero, por quê não me disse que ia se casar? POR QUÊ? – Duo chorava desconsoladamente, seus cabelos grudando em seus ombros por causa da água, as lágrimas se misturando à água da banheira.

- Duo... como você...? – Heero olhava fixamente para Duo que estava jogado na banheira chorando copiosamente.

- NÃO FALE COMIGO! Eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz. – Duo se levantou furioso, ainda encharcado e se retirou do banheiro, sendo seguido por Heero.

- Duo, por favor, espera, deixa eu explicar – Heero segurou o braço direito de Duo enquanto ele saía do quarto.

- Me solte, príncipe Heero. Você não tem o mínimo direito de fazer isso, não tem o direito de me ferir desse jeito. – Duo soltou seu braço das mãos de Heero e saiu correndo, com Heero ainda atrás dele. Depois de algum tempo correndo Duo saiu da linha de visão de Heero.

- DUOOOOO! –Heero chamava em vão, Duo já estava longe, sua voz não seria ouvida por ele, nem agora nem daqui a um bom tempo.

- Heero? Você o achou? – Quatre e Trowa chagaram até Heero e encararam o olhar assassino que ele tinha. – Heero, você está bem? – Heero não disse nada, passou por entre eles, quase fazendo Quatre cair se não fosse pelo braço de Trowa. – Heero, aonde você vai?

- ... – Heero continuou andando pelo corredor com uma raiva incomparável. Heero chegou até uma porta larga, feita de mogno com maçanetas prateadas. Heero as abriu bruscamente com um movimento de mão, fazendo a porta bater de encontro com a parede, provocando um estrondo enorme assustando quem estava dentro da sala.

- Mas que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – Heero entrou na sala batendo os pés no chão. – essa não é uma atitude digna de um príncipe.

- ... – Heero não respondeu, chegou bem à frente e deu um tapa na pessoa à sua frente, fazendo-a cair no chão com o baque.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? O que lhe dá o direito de entrar aqui e fazer isto comigo. – Heero a puxa do chão fazendo ela ficar de sua altura e iria batê-la de novo se não fosse por Treize que entrara na sala.

- Largue-a imediatamente. – Treize se pôs na frente de Heero, impedindo um possível ataque. Relena se escondeu atrás de Treize que ainda estava na frente de Heero. – O que pensa que está fazendo, Heero?

- Você deve saber muito bem por que eu estou aqui, não é mesmo? Foi só ver Duo e você logo armou contra ele, contra nós. – Treize riu alto, só de se lembrar do americano e da cara que ele fez depois de ter ouvido a assombrosa revelação que Treize tinha feito questão de deixar escapar. – E também usou essa aí para te ajudar… por quê não confessa logo? Você já estragou a minha vida. Não tem mais sentido ficar fazendo esse joguinho.

- Tem razão, não adianta mais ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Eu já atingi meu objetivo. A única coisa que eu não pude fazer era ver a cara de seu amado Duo quando ele foi até você. – Treize começou a rir de novo, seguido por Relena que tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto. Heero não agüentou mais, não importava se eles tinham feito isso, agora Duo não iria querer vê-lo nunca mais, nunca. Heero afastou-se um pouco de Treize e transferiu um soco extremamente forte no rosto de Treize, o que o fez cair no chão, levando Relena junto (pega, vaca). Treize esfregou o lugar afetado e se levantou. – Não adianta mais, Heero… desista, ele não vai mais voltar… Desista e faça o que eu disse: case-se com Relena, será bom para você e para o reino. – apesar do tom sério e sarcástico que ele havia usado antes agora estava estranhamente bondoso, o que assustou Heero um pouco, mas não deixou demonstrar. – Está na hora de esquecer, Heero. Esquecer tudo, será bom para você, Heero. Faça o que eu digo. Ele não vai voltar, não vai.

- …… - Heero desviou o olhar e começou a olhar para o chão. Apear de tudo que havia acontecido entre ele e Duo, apesar de todos os momentos tristes e felizes, apesar deles terem enfrentado tudo juntos Heero sabia que Duo não iria o perdoar dessa vez, estava sento demais para Duo aturar, ele não iria voltar mais, nunca mais, - Você está certo, é melhor eu esquecer tudo isso.…… Treize, pode organizar o meu casamento com Relena.

Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. Nada, absolutamente nada poderia descrever o que Duo estava sentindo, a tristeza invadia cada célula de seu corpo, cada fibra, cada veia. A única pessoa que já amara estava de casamento marcado com uma garota que mal conhecia, depois de tantos juramentos que Heero havia feito para ele, depois de tantas noites em claro, depois de dizer tantas vezes que o amava Heero esconde dele uma informação tão valiosa como essa.

Duo se sentia traído, tinha vivido toda sua vida por Heero, esperando algum dia que essa devotação fosse bem recebida, mas tinha se enganado. Já fazia duas semanas que deixara aquele castelo, não tinha visto ninguém, voltara para sua velha casa. Suas esperanças todas tinham sido todas despedaçadas uma à uma, grama por grama. A única coisa que poderia fazer agora era esperar que a morte viesse acabasse com esse sofrimento, e essa noite ele mesmo iria fazer questão de que ela viesse.

-Tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Heero balançou a cabeça afirmando a resposta – Eu tenho total e completa certeza de que você vai se machucar depois. – Heero olhou para Quatre tristemente, apesar de estar afirmando tudo queria que fosse Duo que estivesse no lugar de Relena.

- Está tudo bem, Quatre, eu sei o que estou fazendo, não há nada de errado com isso.

- E quanto à felicidade…

- Eu vou ser feliz, não se preocupe. – Heero agora fechava os últimos botões da camisa, estava pronto para seu casamento. Foi até à janela e pode ver os jardins, agora enfeitados para o casamento, olhou mais acima e pode ver a lua cheia, do jeito que estava no dia em que se declarou à Duo, e isso lhe trazia péssimas lembranças.

- Não estou falando da sua felicidade, estou falando de Duo. Acha mesmo que ele está bem com tudo isso? Acha mesmo que ele aceitaria isso com tanta facilidade? Você pensa que é fácil ver o amor de sua vida o abandonando assim? Se você pensa que sim, está muito enganado, Heero Yuy, se for desse jeito você não é nada além de um idiota com uma coroa plantada na cabeça. – Quatre parou o que estava fazendo e se dirigiu à porta, antes de sair se virou e olhou para Heero – eu sei que você não é assim, Heero, talvez eu tenha me enganado quanto à sua personalidade, mas se realmente ama Duo não deixe isso acontecer.

- ………… - Quatre saiu da sala e deixou um Heero pensativo para trás. Heero se sentou na cama e ficou pensando no que Quatre tinha acabado de dizer, ele tinha que tomar uma decisão, e rápido, senão seria tarde demais. Se levantou com a resposta já fixa na cabeça, foi até a cômoda e pegou sua coroa. Foi até a porta disposto a se casar com Relena u.u.

Duo se levantou, podia ouvir os sinos da igreja dentro de seu quarto, não iria ficar ali e ver o homem que amava casar com outra.

Se levantou e foi até a sua cômoda, tirou um objeto de dentro e logo seguiu até a porta, saiu de casa e foi até um lugar afastado, não deixaria que aquela tristeza o tomasse por completo.

Heero não podia estar ali, deveria estar em outro lugar, seu lugar não era ali, não era a coisa certa a se fazer, infelizmente tomara a escolha errada, só esperava que não fosse tarde demais. Quando se viu já estava de frente à Relena, ouvindo a única coisa que não queria ouvir estava se casando com ela. Nunca poderia fazer isso com Duo. Nunca trairia a pessoa que mais amava, nunca.

A agonia o estava tomando por completo, precisa acabar logo com aquilo, deu mais um passo e pode ouvir as pedras caírem. Estava a ponto do extremo.

Sairia dali o mais rápido possível, não importando se com um dedo com ou sem aliança, só queria fazer o que precisava.

Deu mais dois passos a frente, mais algumas pedras caíram junto com suas lágrimas. Queria se livrar daquilo o mais rápido, queria acabar com toda a tristeza que estava o tomando, nada, absolutamente nada poderia fazer aquilo melhorar, só havia uma saída e ele estava em frente dela.

Nada estava correndo como esperava, havia saído o mais depressa dali, nem se dera o trabalho de beijar Relena depois do "sim" (graças à Deus), apenas saíra correndo dali o mais rápido que pode, causando um sonoro "oh" dentro da igreja (sim, eles se casaram).

Limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer de seus olhos, era agora ou nunca mais, toda dor e tristeza iriam acabar, era a única escolha que ele tinha, não podia andar na rua e ver as pessoas comentando do casamento do príncipe Heero e de Relena, seria doloroso pensar que um dia, mesmo que falsamente, ele havia sido seu.

Tudo acabaria em um momento, nada mais importaria, Duo deu um passo a frente ficando apenas à um passo do precipício, limpou as novas lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos. Deu mais um passo a frente, não havia mais nada abaixo de seus pés.

Tudo a sua volta ficou em câmera lenta, não havia nada a se fazer agora, só havia queda, a enorme queda que estava abaixo de si. Tudo iria acabar em um momento graças a queda, isso é, se ele estivesse caindo.

Duo olhou para cima e viu seu pulso sendo agarrado por uma mão. Uma mão estranhamente familiar. Uma mão que já havia percorrido seu corpo várias e várias vezes.

-He... ero? – Heero estava sério, saíra para procurar Duo e quando chegou perto dali viu seu deus de cabelos cobres se jogando do precipício e correu para salvá-lo, mas não estava nada satisfeito com a atitude do outro.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo que diabos passou pela sua cabeça? – Heero já puxava um Duo com uma cara triste para cima, iria interrogar Duo até ele dizer porquê ele fez aquela loucura.

- Me largue……

- Você está louco, o que você pensa que eu sou para deixar você cair?

- Teve coragem suficiente para mentir para mim, esconder a verdade e brincar comigo.

- Brincar com você, do que está falando – Heero continuava puxando Duo para cima mesmo com os protestos deste.

- Você brincou com meus sentimentos, me levou para cama, me disse que me amava e depois casou com ela.

- Só o fato deu ter casado com ela não quer dizer que eu não te amasse, Duo, e se eu não contei a verdade para você era porque eu não queria que você sofresse, você tinha acabado de passar por aquilo com o WuFei e eu não queria que você sofresse mais. Por favor, Duo, me perdoe, porque você é a única pessoa no mundo que eu amo, e nada, absolutamente nada vai poder ficar no nosso caminho, nada, nem ninguém. – Duo sorriu lindamente e abraçou Heero.

- Eu te amo, Heero, te amo muito, nunca me deixe e não minta de novo para mim por favor. – Heero confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e sorriu para Duo de volta. Heero começou a acariciar o rosto de Duo, que fechou os olhos apreciando o momento, logo sentiu os lábios de Heero de encontro aos seus pedindo passagem, que Duo concedeu com maior prazer, logo a língua de Heero explorava aquela cavidade tão conhecida por sua língua.

Passou um braço pela cintura de Duo aproximando mais os dois corpos, que já estavam necessitados de contato. Duo estava adorando aquilo, depois de tanto tempo, depois de tanta necessidade…… Heero começou, lentamente, a tirar o casaco de Duo, estava necessitado, queria ver aquele corpo que ele tinha certeza ser só dele. Começou a acariciar as costas dele, com o casaco ainda pendente nas mãos, jogadas para trás, encostando no chão, agarrando-se ao solo, sentindo todo o prazer que só Heero sabia lhe dar, mesmo com o mais simples dos toques.

Ainda envoltos no beijo, eles começaram a se acariciar, Heero foi até à trança de Duo e desfez, fazendo os leves fios dourados cairem pelos seus ombros.

- I need you, baby. – (por quê eu coloquei essa frase em inglês? Talvez pelo fato do Duo ser americano, mas agora vai ficar assim) Heero sorriu mais uma vez e o beijou com uma fome que até Duo estranhou, mas no final acabou correspondendo. – I need you now, come get me.

- Sempre – Heero começou a beijar o pescoço de Duo se deliciando com os gemidos que seu parceiro soltava.

- PARE COM ISSO AGORA! – Heero parou o que estava fazendo num soslaio que assustou até mesmo Duo, que se levantou junto com ele. Heero olhou para pessoa a sua frente e fez uma cara de desgosto. Relena, ela provavelmente teria saído da igreja junto com Heero, para ver o que tinha acontecido com o "marido", mas deveria ter se perdido um pouco já que não sabia o rumo que ele havia tomado. Olhou a cena em que Heero e encontrava, havia mais alguém com ele. Uma garota, uma garota de cabelos cobres que estava agarrada no pescoço dele com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Aquilo enojava Relena, Heero havia saído correndo do casamento deles só para fazer sexo com uma garota qualquer, por quê não ela, ela era esposa dele. E o pior de tudo, Heero estava retribuindo o abraço que ela estava lhe dando, abraçando possessivamente sua cintura.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Relena? – Heero abraçou mais Duo que ainda estava atracado no se pescoço, Duo estava adorando a situação, agora não precisariam esconder a relação deles para ninguém, principalmente para Relena.

- Como assim o que EU estou fazendo aqui? Eu é deveria estar te perguntando isso. Você foge do nosso casamento para se encontrar com umazinha qualquer? Eu sou sua esposa, e é melhor você largar esses hábitos.

- Hahahahahahaha – Duo e Heero riram juntos, o quão Relena estava errada… Duo largou o pescoço de Heero e deu um beijo nele que foi correspondido, deixando Relena mais brava. Depois de tudo, Duo se virou e começou a olhar para a cara de Relena.

- Você é engraçada – Relena pôde ver pela voz que a tal "garota", na verdade era um homem, o que a deixou mais puta, já que Heero tinha se negado a ficar com ela por causa de um homem. Duo, agora com o casaco de volta ao lugar, levou sua mão até o bolso e tirou o objeto que havia pegado na sua cômoda, um segundo plano. – É uma pena eu odiar você. – Duo apontou a arma para a testa de Relena dando um sorriso cínico.

- Heero… você vai deixar ele fazer isso comigo? – Relena estava desesperada, um maníaco homossexual estava apontando uma arma para ela. Heero foi até Duo e o abraçou por trás dando um beijo muito sedutor no pescoço dele.

- Essa arma não é minha? – Heero agora segurava a arma junto com Duo dando um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- É. Peguei no bolso da sua blusa no dia do festival. É uma arma bem bonita, e perigosa, e nas mãos de um louco como você é mais perigosa ainda, então resolvi ficar com ela para mim.

- Tudo bem, sei que você vai fazer bom uso dela. – deu mais um beijo no pescoço dele, mas dessa vez foi seguido de uma lambida, fazendo Duo se contorcer de prazer. – Depois no podemos continuar o que começamos. – Heero levou sua mão até o cós da calça de Duo e o abaixando um pouco, o que deixou Relena com muito mais raiva. Duo puxou o gatilho, teria acertado bem no meio de sua testa se alguém não a tivesse empurrado no chão, o único ferimento que Relena recebeu foi um pequeno corte na têmpora.

- Maldição, agora eu só tenho três balas. – Duo fez uma cara ironicamente inocente, ao contrário de Heero que havia soltado Duo e olhado para a pessoa que estava salvando a vida da maldita da Relena.

- Você… o que você está fazendo aqui? – Heero olhava para WuFei que agora se levantava do chão junto com Relena.

- Estamos todos numa sociedade, Heero, ainda não percebeu. Todos nós queremos uma coisa, e seu romance está nos atrapalhando.

- O que quer WuFei? Já não disse que eu não quero mais ver a sua cara? – Duo já preparava a arma para atirar de novo, se não fosse pelo que WuFei disse.

- Não adianta atirar. Se você nós matar agora será tarde demais. Treize já cuidou de tudo, nesse momentos seus amiguinhos estão à sete palmos do chão. – Isso tirou Heero de seu transe, Trowa e Quatre, se estavam em perigo era coisa séria, Trowa era um ótimo lutador e com certeza protegeria Quatre. Heero olhou para Duo e fez um sinal com a cabeça e depois saiu correndo a toda velocidade.

- Heero! – Duo viu Heero correndo ao longe e baixou a guarda, abaixando a arma. WuFei sorriu cinicamente e se aproximou de Duo. Tirou a arma de sua mão e o segurou bruscamente, Duo começou a se debater das mãos de WuFei.

- Ele é um idiota. – Duo se virou para trás ainda tentando se soltar das mãos de WuFei e viu Treize saindo de não sei onde e se aproximou de Duo o segurando pelo queixo. – Nesse exato momento, ele está caindo nas minhas garras, logo logo, todos nós vamos conseguir o que queremos. Duo se assustou com a afirmação de Treize. Heero está caindo em uma armadilha, caíra como um patinho, não tinha desconfiado de nada, estaria em problemas se Duo não fosse ajudá-lo, se Duo pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Me largue, me largue agora, eu preciso ir ajudá-lo, por favor WuFei, me deixe ir. – WuFei apertou mais Duo contra seu corpo, fazendo-o ficar mais preso. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto de Duo, agora que tinha Heero de volta não queria perde-lo.

- Você vai ajudá-lo, não se preocupe, só que para ajudá-lo, ele tem que vir ajudar você.

Heero corria a toda velocidade, não queria que nada acontecesse com seus amigos. Eram as poucas pessoas que ligavam para ele.

- HEERO! – Heero olhou ara trás para ver quem o chamava.

- Zechs! Onde estão Trowa e Quatre? – segurou Zechs pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-lo para que respondesse.

- Estão tentando deter uma desgraça – a voz de Zechs saia trêmula e nervosa, algo de muito ruim deveria estar acontecendo.

- O que? – Heero arregalou os olhos para ver do que se tratava tudo aquilo – eles estão bem?

- Heero, me escute bem – essa frase só deixou Heero mais nervoso – Quatre e Trowa descobriram um plano de Treize. Ele está tentando acabar com o seu romance com Duo.

- Isso eu sei, mas onde estão Quatre e Trowa? – Heero estava desesperado, se Zechs tinha começado a falar daquele jeito, algo muito ruim estava acontecendo, ou estava para acontecer.

- Estão procurando Duo.

- O que? O que o Duo tem a ver com isso?

- Heero, onde está o Duo?

- Eu deixei ele a algumas poucas ruas daqui com a Relena e o WuFei……

- O Que? O QUE PENSA QUE FEZ? O DUO PODE ESTAR EM PERIGO!

- O quê? – Heero saiu correndo atrás de Duo, não podia deixar ele ser ameaçado por algum tipo de ameaça.

- HEERO…… VOCÊ TEM QUE ME ESCUTAR! – Não adiantava mais, Heero já estava longe, mas Zechs tinha uma informação importante sobre o plano de Treize, se ele o ouvisse poderia fazer com que Treize ficasse sozinho nessa, mas não adiantava mais, agora Duo ia morrer pelas mãos de Treize, ia morrer pelas mãos da pessoa que Zechs amava.

Duo acordou, sabia onde estava, era um lugar no calabouço, uma espécie de câmara, que apenas ele sabia. Passou a mão no lugar atingido e sentiu uma forte pontada atingir sua cabeça.

Treize o imobilizara e batera nele, provavelmente depois o havia levado de volta ao castelo.

- Acordou? Que bom, se demorasse mais um pouco eu o daria como morto e o jogaria em uma vala qualquer.

- O que você quer comigo? – suas feições estavam fechadas, mostrando puro ódio, mas sua voz transparecia nervosismo e medo.

- Não é o que eu quero com você, e sim com Heero. – Deu a volta e parou atrás de Duo, puxando-o pelos cabelos, fazendo sua cabeça virar para cima, o encarando. – Você realmente é bonito, agora sei porque Heero gosta tanto de você, mas é uma pena que você irá sair daqui com outra pessoa além de Heero.

- Por quê está fazendo isso? – Duo começou a chorar de novo, só de pensar que algo poderia acontecer com Heero o fazia tremer de medo.

- Porque quero que Heero fique com Relena, seja coroado, é isso o que quero, além disso tenho um aliado que quer muito você. WuFei? Venha até aqui. Coloque-o na cama e o amarre, eu tenho eu dar instruções para um certo príncipe. (N/A: SOCORRO! Eu cheguei até aqui mas não sei como continuar sei o que vou fazer no final, mas esse intervalo na estória está me deixando louca ) WuFei se levantou, pegou Duo no colo, que até agora estava no chão, e o levou até a cama amarrando-o.

Heero chegou até o lugar onde tinha deixado Duo, olhou por todo lugar e não o achou, era mesmo um idiota, como poderia deixar Duo sozinho? Além de tudo como poderia cair em uma armadilha como essa, e o que Zechs queria lhe dizer, teria achado essas respostas se a voz de Treize não o tivesse lhe tirado de seu transe deseperador.

- Tarde demais, ele não está mais aqui. – Treize foi ate Heero e o segurou pelas mãos, não deixando tempo para que Heero reagisse.

- O que você fez com ele? Onde ele está? – Treize segurou seu rosto com as mãos e apertou fortemente.

- Esta mais perto do que imagina, mas infelizmente você não pode vê-lo.

- O que você quer? O que eu tenho que fazer para você soltá-lo? – Heero se soltou das mãos de Treize e se pôs em posição de batalha, estaria disposto até a matar Treize se fosse preciso, tudo para ter Duo de volta.

- Seja rei……

Heero estava vestido de modo muito formal, iria sair mais um vez, não seria nenhum incomodo e não fosse pela pessoa que iria sair com ele: Relena (Blarg ).

Já fazia algum tempo que não via Duo, estava sendo seriamente pressionado por Treize. A mesma frase sempre passava por sua mente, e a mesma resposta saía de sua boca: sim.

Treize o estava chantageando, se não agisse como um príncipe que logo estaria para se tornar rei, se não aceitasse a coroa Duo morreria. Não podia fazer nada, estava sofrendo muito, teve até que beijar Relena na frente do povo uma vez (pobrezinho u.u, que nojo).

Mas sabia que Duo estava sofrendo mais, não tinha a mínima idéia de onde Duo estava.

Também não tinha visto nem Zechs, Trowa e nem Quatre muito esses dias, talvez estivessem ocupados um com o outro, Zechs provavelmente teria afazeres que não podia deixar de lado, mas sempre que os encontravam parecia que ele estavam sentindo muita pena dele, o que o deixava mais fulo, já que não gostava que os outros sentissem pena dele, tudo o que queria era ter Duo de volta em seus braços.

Começou a caminhar pelo corredor com Relena junto a si, agarrada em seu braço. Logo chegaria no salão de festas, onde aconteceria sua coroação.

Quando chegou nas portas, dois guardas as empurraram dando passagem para os dois entrarem no salão, Relena largou seu braço e parou num canto, vendo Heero continuar a desfilar com aquele corpo estrutural (0 quem não concordar que o Heero tem um corpo magnífico apanha, mas eu continuo achando o Duo mais gostoso) pelo tapete vermelho até chegar no trono no final do salão.

Sentou-se e olhou com o canto dos olhos para Treize que estava em seu lado, no lugar onde Trowa deveria estar, o que fez Heero estranhar e sussurrar.

- Onde está Trowa? – Treize se virou e olhou par ele com um sorriso cínico.

- Ainda não percebeu? Trowa está no mesmo lugar de Quatre, Zechs… e Duo. – Heero se assustou, Treize havia seqüestrado eles também? Estava explicado o repentino sumiço deles, aparecendo de vez em quando, talvez apenas para manter as aparências. Ia se levantar e partir para cima de Treize se o bispo não tivesse começado a falar em latim (acha mesmo que eu vou escrever essa parte? Eu não sei falar latim).

- ……………. – O bispo começou a falar, começando a cerimônia de coroação de Heero, era isso que Treize queria, queria que Heero fosse coroado, tudo fazia parte de seu plano, e se continuasse extremamente bem como estava indo agora, não teria ninguém em seu caminho mais tarde, ninguém.

- Faça o que eu mandei e ninguém vai se machucar. – Heero não tinha mais escolha, se Duo já era ruim, ter seus amigos presos era a gota d'água. Heero continuou no seu lugar, não iria fazer nada que prejudicasse os outros.

O novo rei agora se dirigia a seu quarto, era tão triste pensar naquilo, seus amigos, Zechs, o homem que amava, todos eles presos pelas garras de Treize, Relena e WuFei. As noites eram tão solitárias sem Duo, o seu calor, o seu sorriso, a alegria que ele emanava, tudo nele era único.

- Você não precisa frustar esse seu rostinho lindo, você não fica bem desse jeito, eu gosto de ver o lindo sorriso que você dá para Heero voltado para mim. – apesar da situação, não se notava nenhum rancor, ironia, cinismo, nada em sua voz, além de amor.

- Pensei que você me amasse……

- Eu amo, Duo, eu o amo com todas as minhas forças.

- Então porque está fazendo isso? – WuFei se levantou e foi até a cama, colocando um pedaço de pano na boca de Duo e indo até à porta.

- Porque você não quer ser meu…… - WuFei saiu e deixou Duo lá dentro, mais um dia sozinho, sem Heero do seu lado.

- Não se preocupe, tudo acabará hoje. – Duo levantou a cabeça e viu Treize entrar pela mesma porta que WuFei saíra, estava com um sorriso cínico no rosto. A afirmação fez Duo arregalar os olhos, tinha ouvido vários planos de Treize enquanto fingia dormir, sabia o que estava para vir (tá acabando, finalmente ).

Heero estava dormindo em sua cama, pensava em Duo a cada momento de sua triste existência. O americano fazia falta até mesmo enquanto Heero andava pelos corredores sozinho, ficava pensando que se Duo estivesse ali ele provavelmente sairia correndo na frente dele examinando cada vaso, quadro e parando de vez em quando a para dizer que o dia estava lindo.

Sentiu uma mão apertar sua garganta fortemente, acordou com a dor que sentiu subindo-lhe o esôfago. Olhou para a pessoa acima dele, o sufocando cada vez mais, estava com uma mascara branca com alguns detalhes pretos.

Heero tentou se soltar da não conseguiu. Já estava ficando sem ar, logo não conseguiria mais respirar. Aproveitou que ele estava em cima dele e deu um a joelhada no estômago, fazendo ele cair no chão, dando apenas tempo para Heero se levantar e sair pela porta, antes que o outro levantasse e corresse atrás dele.

A máscara que o homem usava era estranhamente familiar, tudo estava voltando à tona, o dia da morte de seus pais.

Heero foi se deitar mais cedo naquela noite, o dia com Duo fora bem puxado, brincaram até demais. Se lembrara que naquele dia era Treize quem o colocara na cama.

Depois de algum tempo Heero acordou, tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo e tinha ido falar com Duo, mas este ainda estava dormindo e não queria acordar, então foi falar com seus pais.

Abriu devagar a porta do quarto deles e se deparou com a cena adentro. A mãe de Heero estava tentando soltar o pai de Heero que estava sendo enforcado pelo mesmo homem que o estava perseguindo agora, o homem soltou o pai de Heero que caiu morto no chão, depois foi a vez da sua esposa. Heero saiu correndo pelo corredor com o homem a seu encalço, estava quase fora do castelo quando o homem parou de segui-lo... então Heero se lembrou de Duo. Parou no mesmo instante e voltou até o quarto de Duo. O acordou e sem explicar-lhe nada o arratou para fora do castelo, foi até a cidade e disse para que ficasse com o padre Maxwell. Voltou correndo ao castelo e foi até seus pais, se sentou do lado deles e começou a chorar. Ouviu alguém entrar no quarto e se escondeu debaixo da cama: era Treize. Ele foi até Heero e disse que estava tudo bem, pegou-o no colo e o levou para seu quarto, lhe disse que o assassino já havia sido pego e que nada mais iria acontecer. Depois daquele dia, heero não falou com quase ninguém, não lhe agradava a idéia de alguém tentando o consolar. Ele sabia o que havia acontecido, sabe que não tinha mais seu amigo Duo, sabia também que seus pais estavam mortos e que seu coração estava quebrando.

Heero corria por todo o corredor, nem acreditava que tinha alguém correndo atrás dele, tentando-o matá-lo.

Heero desceu as escadas correndo, quase tropeçou nos seus pés quando desceu o último degrau, teria que dar um jeito naquilo, não iria morrer, não antes de ver Duo mais uma vez.

Parou no meio do salão principal, que ainda estava enfeitado pela cerimonia de cedo, virou-se para o homem na sua frente, a máscara ainda em seu rosto, se aproximou dele cada vez mais, pronto para enfrentá-lo.

- Por que resiste tanto, me deixe matá-lo e tudo estará terminado antes mesmo de começar. – a voz dele era alta e autoritária, não era como nenhuma voz que já tivesse ouvido, parecia dupla, como se duas pessoas estivessem, falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque eu não posso morrer agora… - Heero parou ao ouvir a voz dele, era estranhamente aconchegante, a mesma sensação de quando Duo falava.

- O que tem de tão importante para fazer? – Heero fechou os olhos e pensou em Duo e seus amigos, queria eles lá com ele, principalmente Duo.

- Eu tenho que garantir a segurança de alguém…… - Heero continuou com os olhos fechados, percebendo que o homem à sua frente se aproximava, podia sentir sua respiração quente no seu rosto.

- Quem? – ele se aproximou mais, ficando perigosamente perto de si. – Alguém que você ama? – A voz dele tinha mudado, não parecia dupla como antes, parecia doce, mais fina, estranhamente agradável, e podia-se notar uma certa tristeza no jeito como ele falava.

- Duo…… - Heero abriu os olhos e se deparou com o homem com a mascara branca à sua frente.

- Duo? É o nome da pessoa que você ama? – uma longa pausa se fez, Heero olhava para ele e estava com uma estranha vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não podia, não era hora de ficar compartilhando tristezas com o inimigo. – Sabe… eu também amo alguém, mas é muito estranho… eu não consigo me lembrar quem é… eu apenas sinto… eu nem mesmo sei quem sou.

- Não… sabe quem é? – Heero olhava curiosamente para ele, o mais estranho de tudo era ele saber que amava alguém e não saber quem era.

- Não… eu acordei esta noite, não sei realmente quem eu sou, não sei o que aconteceu comigo, eu só sei que eu deveria te matar, mas… estranhamente, eu não quero…

- Não quer? Não é essa sua missão? – Heero olhou para ele, viu um brilho se refletir, caindo no chão, seria uma lágrima?

- Eu não sei, eu não sei de nada, eu só quero ficar nos braços da pessoa que eu amo. – ele abraçou a si mesmo, e caiu de joelhos no chão, havia um tom de choro em sua voz, estava chorando, claramente. Heero se abaixou e ficou da altura do homem na sua frente, seguiu a mão até seu rosto, fazendo menção de tirar sua mascara.

- NÃO! – deu um safanão na sua mão se levantando imediatamente – não, eu devo cumprir minha missão, só assim eu poderei ter o que eu quero. – Pegou Heero pelo colarinho e ficou cara a cara com ele – você vai morrer, agora. Levou a sua mão até seu rosto, mostrando as grandes unhas, sua voz tinha voltado a sair dupla, dando à Heero uma leve sensação de medo. Estava prestes a cortá-lo ao meio, mas parou no caminho. – REAJA!

- ……… - Heero continuou calado, estranhamente, não queria se mover, não queria mover-se, seu corpo não queria movimentar-se.

- Reaja, por favor – novamente se notou um choro adicionado na sua voz.

- Por que quer que eu reaja? Não quer que eu morra? Se eu não me mover será mais fácil para você. – ele soltou Heero mais uma vez, caiu no chão novamente, apoiando seu corpo no chão com as mãos.

- Porque não parece certo, se eu te matar, vou sentir como se estivesse matando outra pessoa, mas eu não lembro de seu rosto, eu quero lembrar, mas eu não consigo, eu não consigo, isso não parece certo. – Heero se ajoelhou na sua frente mais uma vez, levou a mão até a máscara dele, mas desta vez sem restrições.

Retirou lentamente a mascara. Os cabelos que estavam presos por causa da máscara, encostando no chão, os olhos ficaram à mostra, lágrimas caindo deles. Tudo isso fez com que uma aura serena se formasse estranhamente em volta dele.

- Duo……… - Duo, sim, era Duo, estava chorando, os cabelos balançavam junto com seu corpo por causa dos soluços, os olhos olhavam tristemente para ele, mas não eram os olhos de Duo, os olhos de Duo eram violetas, vivos, alegres profundos, mas esses eram negros como o breu, tristes, sádicos, com certeza não eram os olhos de Duo.

- Duo…… Duo… - estranhou o nome, era estranho e trazia lembranças ruins – por que me chamou de Duo, eu não tenho nome, não tenho sentimentos, estava aqui para matá-lo, mutilá-lo como me disseram, mas eu não consegui, você tão pouco quis viver, e agora está me chamando pelo nome da pessoa que ama.

- Duo… você não se lembra, não se lembra? – agora quem chorava era Heero, Duo, seu Duo, não se lembrava dele, seu mundo acabara de desmoronar, a pessoa mais importante para ele não se lembrava dele, não se lembrava dos momentos juntos, das noites em claro que passaram juntos, dos momentos de prazer. Duo olhava para Heero com seu olhar triste, ainda banhado em lágrimas.

- Lembrar… não lembro de nada, eu só quer ficar perto da pessoa que eu amo, nada mais, só isso, será que é tão difícil? – estava desesperado, batia no chão com os punhos e a cada palavra Heero olhava para ele.

- Duo, como era essa pessoa? A pessoa que você ama? – Duo parou de bater no chão e olhou para ele.

- Eu não lembro… - fechou os olhos sentindo toda a dor adentrar pelo seu corpo, uma dor que nada poderia fazer parar.

- Tente se lembrar – Heero fechou os olhos e tocou na face de Duo. Heero podia sentir toda a dor que ele estava sentindo, toda, afinal, sentia a mesma dor.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ME LEMBRO – Duo começou a chorar mais, seu rosto encharcado pelas lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos.

- Sabe, você sente dor porque não lembra da pessoa que ama, eu sinto dor porque a pessoa que eu amo não se lembra de mim. – Duo levantou a cabeça e olhou para Heero com um olhar curioso. – Eu sei que você se lembra, por favor, tente forçar sua memória.

- …… - Duo fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar – ele… é ele – Duo deu um ligeiro sorriso – tem cabelos pretos – Heero se assustou, será que Duo amava outro, ou era só mais um dos truques de Treize? – é gentil comigo, e me ama muito…… eu não me lembro muito bem, mas acho que seu nome era…

- WuFei? – um olhar triste se formou no rosto de Heero enquanto um sorriso se formava no de Duo.

- Sim…… WuFei, é o nome da pessoa que eu amo.

- É ele, ele me disse para amar WuFei. – Heero olhou para ele mais uma vez e uma luz de esperança se criou em seu peito.

- Quem te disse para amar WuFei, Duo? – Duo olhou mais uma vez para baixo e sussurrou

- Eu não sei, não me lembro, mas…… eu sinto que há mais alguém dentro de mim, pedindo para que eu o ame.

- Quem é essa pessoa, Duo, quem é? – Duo levantou a cabeça e olhou profundamente ara ele com seus olhos negros.

- Você…… - Heero se aproximou dele e tocou sua testa na dele. - Não, eu não devo, eu devo amar WuFei. Eu não posso te amar.

- Quem você quer amar, Duo, me diga, não siga as ordens dele, apenas do seu coração, me diga, quem você quer amar? – Heero olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos negros, desejando que eles voltassem a ser vivamente violetas.

- Eu quero amar… você… - Duo sorriu como não sorria nos últimos dias, sorriu como só fazia para Heero, como WuFei implorava para que esse sorriso fosse voltado a ele.

- Então me deixe amá-lo – Heero se aproximou de Duo mais do que já estava e o beijou como nunca fizera antes, um beijo necessitado pela boca de Duo, que correspondeu o beijo da melhor forma que pode, os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente enquanto o rosto de Duo era acariciado pelas mãos de Heero.

- Duo… - Heero se separou de Duo e se deparou com aqueles olhos fechados, logo Duo caiu sobre seu colo, inconsciente.

- Poderíamos ter evitado isso, não é mesmo, se tivesse me ouvido. – Heero olhou para o lado e viu Zechs com um sorriso no rosto.

- Está na hora de acabar com tudo isso. – Treize falava autoritariamente, WuFei e Relena estavam amarrados na cama como Duo há poucos minutos atrás. – Não é nada pessoal, vocês conseguiram o que queriam, agora está na hora de eu conseguir o que eu quero, é só que eu trabalho sozinho.

- Eu devia ter imaginado. Estava sendo bonzinho demais para o cara mais perverso desse reino.

- É uma pena não ter percebido antes. Vamos lá, a primeira vai ser você, Relena.

- Zechs? – Heero se levantou, colocando cuidadosamente a cabeça de Duo no chão – Zechs, você está bem?

- Não devia se reocupar comigo, e sim com você mesmo.

- Do que você está falando.

- Não tem que se preocupar com Zechs, Heero, preocupe-se com você mesmo. – Treize chegara perto de Zechs enquanto Heero voltava para perto der Duo num intuito de protegê-lo de Treize. Treize se aproximou mais de Zechs e o abraçou por trás.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Treize beijou a nuca de Zechs 1, este, com uma cara de prazer ao ser beijado. Heero abraçou mais o corpo inerte de Duo e o levantou, segurando-o pela cintura, se preparando para fugir com ele se necessário.

- Não é obvio, você está sozinho – Treize largou Zechs e ficou na sua frente, olhando impetuosamente para Heero – todas as pessoas que estão do seu lado estão agonizando e morrendo, Duo está sobre meu controle, e não há jeito nenhum de trá-lo de volta, é impossível à essa altura do campeonato.

- ……… - Heero abraçou mais Duo.

- Você está sozinho, agora, todos morreram dolorosamente – andou atrás de Zechs e passou a mão sensualmente sobre seu pescoço, Zechs fazia um cara mais prazerosa a cada momento, mas então, ele arregalou os olhos, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras se perderam na garganta , olhou de soslaio para Treize, que estava com um sorriso maravilhado no rosto.

Levou a mão, que antes estava no pescoço de Zechs, a boca, deu uma lambida nela, e seus lábios ficaram ligeiramente vermelhos. Heero olhou para o pescoço de Zechs e pôde ver um filete de sangue descer pelo seu peito: Treize estava tentando matá-lo.

- E o próximo será você, Zechs. – lambeu a bochecha dele e o observou maravilhado enquanto Zechs caia no chão com as mãos no pescoço, tentando estancar o sangue.

- Quatre! – Trowa estava desesperado, Quatre não agüentaria tanto tempo, e o pior é que não podia fazer nada, suas mãos estavam amarradas, e o sangue da sua testa estava caindo em seus olhos, dificultando sua visão, caindo no chão, se juntando com o sangue que vinha de seu estômago. Se continuasse assim iria morrer por perda de sangue, sem falar na dor que sentia, mas isso não importava no momento, ele estava preocupado com o loirinho.

- Trowa…… - Quatre foi preso na parede do calabouço por duas grandes correntes, se ele não tivesse reagido, Treize o deixaria viver. Treize na realidade, não tinha motivos para matá-los, só fazia por diversão.

- Quatre, por que você fez aquilo? – lágrima se misturavam ao sangue que escorria de seu rosto.

- Ele ia matar… você, o… que mais… eu podia fazer? – apesar do seu sorriso bondoso costumeiro, podia-se notar certa tristeza na sua voz, seu corpo todo doía, graças ao veneno que Treize o havia feito tomar. Fechou os olhos, a dor o invadindo completamente, começou a se lembrar das cenas de momentos atrás, via Treize entrando pela porta e chutando Trowa para que acordasse, o levantado até ficar da sua altura e lhe esfaqueado o estômago e depois o jogado no chão.

Num extremo de desespero Quatre se soltou das amarras dele e "partiu para cima" de Treize. Quatre foi jogado no chão. Treize se abaixou até ficar na altura de Quatre e empurrou um vidrinho de liquido verde pela garganta dele abaixo, antes de desmaiar e acordar amarrado na parede ele pôde ouvir "Se tivesse ficado parado poderia ficar vivo, não tinha motivo nenhum para fazer isso".

- Você é mesmo… um idiota. – Trowa estava com um sorriso bondoso, quase nunca fazia isso, e o único que via era Quatre.

- Eu posso ser um idiota, mas sou um idiota movido por……… AHHHH – Quatre soltou um grito, a dor já estava o atingindo novamente, iria morrer lenta e dolorosamente se continuasse assim. Trowa já não agüentava mais, soltou os pés que estavam presos no chão e foi até a parede, pegou um pedaço de uma garrafa de vinho que Treize e os outros estavam bebendo um pouco antes, pegou o pequeno caco e tentou cortar as amarras.

- Treize…… você…… - as palavras saiam com dificuldade, o sangue que começava a jorrar estava começando a aumentar de quantidade. Treize ria cada vez mais, se divertia vendo a cena de Zechs caído no chão.

- Se você continuar se movendo e tentando falar, vai morrer mais rápido. – Zechs arregalou os olhos mais ainda, "morrer mais rápido", era tudo o que ele queria, havia planejado todo esse jogozinho com Treize para assegurar total segurança, e de um modo assustador, o jogo havia se virado contra ele.

- Seu…………… - não saíram mais palavras da boca de Zechs, as suas mãos caíram inertes ao lado de seu corpo, seus olhos ficaram pesados e se fecharam, logo seu corpo sem vida estava caído no chão.

- Você…… você o matou – Heero olhava para figura de Zechs jogado no chão e segurava Duo cada vez mais forte, com medo de que o mesmo acontecesse com seu koi.

- Pessoas fracas não merecem andar entre nós, Heero. E é por isso que eu estou aqui, para separar os fracos dos fortes, e adivinhe só, Heero, você é fraco.

- Idiota. – Heero abaixou Duo de novo e se levantou, ficando em posição de luta, pronto para fazer o que puder para acabar com Treize.

- Arrisco dizer que ele é muito mais forte do que você – apontou com a cabeça para Duo, que estava deitado no chão, inerte.

- Prepare-se para lutar, Treize. Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter feito tudo isso. – Heero correu em direção à Treize e ante mesmo que pudesse desferir um soco em seu rosto, um jorro de sangue atingiu seu rosto em respingos rápidos.

Trowa colocou Quatre em cima de uma mesa. O loirinho tinha uma grande dificuldade de respirar, o veneno já estava tomando conta do seu sistema respiratório.

Trowa começou a mexer em uma das mesas, precisava achar uma poção ou coisa parecida, qualquer coisa que ajudasse o loirinho.

Empurrava frascos e mais frascos coloridos com líquidos estranhos dentro no chão, sabia que estava ali em algum lugar, tinha que estar, mas parou por um momento, não ouvindo os gemidos de dor de Quatre, por tudo que aquilo que tinha visto enquanto estava preso iria precisar daquilo.

Quatre soltou um gemido particularmente alto, o que despertou Trowa de seus pensamentos, e começou a procurar pelo pequeno frasco desesperadamente mais uma vez.

Achou o pequeno frasco verde e correu de volta para onde Quatre estava sentado. O loirinho já estava agonizando de dor, mal conseguiu se agüentar sentado.

Trowa abriu a boca do loirinho e jogou o liquido esverdeado lá dentro. Esperou alguns momentos e Quatre fechou os olhos ligeiramente, desmaiando nos braços do moreno, mas Troa apenas sorriu, sabia eu ele iria ficar bem.

o sangue cobria parte do rosto de Heero, que estava com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa.

O rosto de Treize transmitia grande dor e surpresa. Sua roupa estava manchada de sangue, que ainda caia, provavelmente pelo buraco da bala que atingiu suas costas em cheio.

WuFei mal conseguia respirar, estava com seu corpo apoiado no batente da porta, uma mal no peito tentando estancar o sangue do ferimento de bala, provocado pela mesma arma que agora estava na sua outra mão.

Olhava de um jeito doloroso para Treize, estava morrendo visivelmente, mas mesmo assim havia tido forças e atirado em Treize.

Treize não se agüentou mais em pé e caiu, sendo segurado por Heero. WuFei também não conseguiu mais se segurar em pé e caiu, apoiando a cabeça no batente.

- você…… deveria estar morto. – Treize falava com dificuldade, o sangue já começava a sair pela sua boca.

- Eu não iria me deixar morrer antes de me vingar.…… de você…… por tudo o que você… fez, comigo e com Duo. – WuFei lançou um olhar de ódio para ele, dizendo claramente que o odiava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Já conseguiu o que queria, você vai morrer, morrer sozinho, eu ainda tenho forças para matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

- Então venha. – WuFei se levantou e esperou o ataque de Treize, que foi rápido, jogou Heero no chão e virou de frente para WuFei. Treize foi rápido e pegou a arma que estava nas mãos de WuFei, que só percebeu o movimento quando sentiu a bala adentrar rapidamente dentro de seu crânio, fazendo uma grande dor adentrar seu corpo.

- Não está mais confiante assim, não é mesmo? – Treize sorria ao ver WuFei cair de joelhos no chão, os olhos ainda arregalados, sentindo a dor aguda em sua cabeça, estava perdendo os sentidos. WuFei fechou os olhos, sabia que iria morrer naquele momento, então era melhor fazê-lo com dignidade.

Treize caiu também, apoiou seu corpo no chão com uma mão e a outra estava apoiada na sua cabeça, tentando raciocinar direito.

- Você... vai sofrer... Heero... isso tudo foi conseqüência sua… - Heero apesar de assustado e coberto de sangue continuou ouvindo calmamente... – Duo... ele... você acha mesmo que ele vai voltar ao normal?

- O quê? Do que você está falando?

- Estou possuindo o espírito de Duo... agora... ele não passa de uma... casca... com uma vaga lembrança do que Duo... era... você não vai conseguir salvá-lo. Você só vai se encontrar com Duo quando você morrer. – Treize caiu no chão, sua respiração foi cessando lentamente, junto com a de WuFei, seus olhos fecharam lentamente e seu coração parou.

- Heero! – Trowa entrou no salão carregando Quatre em seu colo. Trowa deixou Quatre no chão um momento e chegou perto de Heero, segurando seus ombros. – Você está bem? – Heero afirmou positivamente a cabeça e apontou com o dedo indicador para Duo.

- Duo... – Trowa foi até Duo e colocou sua cabeça em seu colo, abrindo lentamente sua boca. – O que você vai fazer!

- Não precisa se preocupar, lembra que eu tenho o Quatre (apesar de eu preferir muitoooooo mais o Duo , saem ofensas aos fãs de 3x4, mas eu não gosto muito). – Trowa pegou o vidrinho de seu bolso despejou na boca de Duo. – eu não sei muito bem qual o feitiço que Treize usou nele, mas se for um simples isso vai ajudar. Se não...

- Se não o quê? – Heero engatinhou até ficar do lado de Duo, acariciando seu rosto carinhosamente, vendo como estava pálido e sua face inexpressiva.

- Ser não ele vai continuar desse jeito até acharmos outro antídoto. – Heero arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a afirmação de Trowa, então haveria uma chance de seu Duo não voltar mais ao normal? Continuou acariciando a face de Duo até que as pálpebras delicadas se abriram lentamente.

- Duo! – Heero abriu um sorriso lindo, mas que logo se extinguiu da face dele ao ver os olhos negros de Duo no lugar dos violetas. – Duo! - Heero pegou Duo no seu colo e o abraçou com algumas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Heero... me desculpe... – Heero estendeu a mão aberta para Trowa em sinal de que ele parasse de falar. Trowa sentiu uma mão e se virou. Quatre tinha acordado, com todo esse negócio do Duo tinha se esquecido completamente dele.

- Vem... – Quatre puxou Trowa, fazendo ele se levantar e o seguir para fora do saguão. Era melhor deixar os dois sozinhos.

Heero abraçou mais Duo que não estava entendendo nada. Heero começou a chorar alto... depois de tudo, depois de tudo que tinha passado a única coisa que ele queria era Duo no sue lado o confortando.

- o que aconteceu? – Duo perguntou ao ver que estava sendo agarrado por Heero daquele jeito. – me largue por favor! – Heero largou Duo e olhou para ele com aqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Não se preocupe. Não foi nada. – Duo enxugou as lágrimas de Heero, e beijou cada pálpebra de Heero que no momento estavam fechadas. – Duo... Duo... Duo... – Heero sussurrava o nome de seu amado, queria ele ali de volta, não que aquele não fosse o verdadeiro Duo, mas... era diferente.

Já fazia algum tempo que Duo estava daquele jeito, não se lembrava de nada, nem de ninguém, ficava vagando pelo castelo triste, e sempre parava para olhar as margaridas fora do castelo.

Ele sempre se referia a Heero como seu amigo, era bem sorridente, como o Duo de antigamente, mas não era o Duo.

Por mais que ele tivesse o rosto, o corpo, o sorriso de Duo, os olhos não eram os mesmos, os sentimentos não eram os mesmos e tão pouco o amor que Heero sentia.

Duo andava pelos corredores do castelo, vendo se tinha algo para brincar, já que Heero estava longe, trabalhando e não gostava de ficar com Quatre e nem Trowa.

Duo chegou até uma porta no final do corredor, olhou curioso para a porta, nunca tinha entrado naquele quarto, e a idéia das coisas que poderiam haver lá dentro era divertida.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, era um quarto, muito bonito para falar a verdade, era kawaii e tinha várias janelas que davam para o jardim. Tinha algumas rosas e lírios em alguns vasos, provavelmente eram trocadas todos os dias, tinha uma cama de dossel bem no meio do quarto com lençóis vinhos com vários travesseiros e uma margarida no meio deles.

Em uma das paredes tinha uma pintura, era muito linda, ao fundo tinha as margaridas que tanto gostava de ver no jardim, e sentado no chão estava Heero, com uma cara meio emburrada, já que alguém estava apertando suas bochechas.

Duo estava atrás de Heero, apertando fortemente suas bochechas enquanto o cabelo ainda curto ficava por cima de seus olhos, não deixando a cor ser vista.

Duo andou até o quadro e o perseguiu com as mãos, como se decorasse cada pedaço só por tocá-lo. Chegou até seus olhos e os rodeando com a ponta dos dedos, era difícil dizer a cor, os cabelos cor de cobres não deixavam, mas continuou tentando, forçando mais a visão.

- São violetas! - Duo se virou rapidamente para ver quem estava atrás de si e se deparou com Heero, estava com um olhar triste, não tinha percebido sua entrada, provavelmente deveria estar ali já faz algum tempo. – A cor dos olhos é violeta. – Heero começou a passar a mão na pintura como Duo havia feito antes, mas parando longamente no rosto dele. – Ele... quero dizer você, era tão alegre, vivia pulando e sorrindo, gritando e pulando, tinha muita energia, você não imagina como meu coração se espatifou, se quebrando em mil pedaços quando eu o perdi pela segunda vez.

- Você não está feliz? – perguntou Duo com o rosto abaixado. – Não pode se conformar com comigo? Eu também sou o Duo. – disse levantando o cabeça e olhando para o rosto frio de Heero.

- Não estou feliz! – disse friamente e foi até a cama, pegando um travesseiro e sentindo o odor ainda existente de Duo. – me custa acreditar que você seja o Duo. Você só possui o corpo dele.

- Talvez, mas mesmo assim... eu ainda tenho parte da alma dele, e de seus sentimentos, já não te disse que eu tento te amar? – ele disse com uma calma e seriedade que eram absurdas.

- Você tenta me amar, mas não consegue. E mesmo se conseguisse eu não aceitaria seu amor. – Heero alou friamente, se dirigindo a porta, estava disposto à ignorá-lo.

- Se você aceita o dele, por quê não aceita o meu? – perguntou com menos calma do que antes, provavelmente já estava se chateando.

- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É ELE! – Heero perdeu a calma e se virou brutalmente para ele e gritou como se fosse o mais odioso dos seres.

- Se eu possuo a alma dele, seu corpo, por quê não posso ser ele? – disse já muito chateado. Heero se virou de novo e levantou a cabeça, olhando para o teto, estava sem paciência, aquela cópia barata era mais burra do que o verdadeiro. Bufou uma vez e começou a dar pequenos passos. Duo se enfureceu, não iria ser ignorado, ia acabar com aquilo e era agora. Segurou o pulso de Heero. – OLHE PARA MIM E ME DIGA POR QUE EU NÃO SOU ELE!

Heero sentiu uma pontada de esperança crescer em seu peito, se seu coração e seus ouvidos não estivessem lhe enganando aquela era a voz de Duo, não a dupla que antes ouvia.

Enquanto era puxado em direção a ele fechou os olhos. Espera que quando os abrisse de novo encontraria o par de olhos violetas na sua frente. Sentiu parado no chão, estava de frente para ele, ainda tinha seu pulso segurado. Um barulho de algo se quebrando foi ouvido, logo sendo seguido de barulho de água sendo espalhada pelo chão.

Esperou um pouco antes de abrir os olhos, sentia aquela pontada de esperança crescer. Estava acreditando nela, queria seu Duo de volta, queria que quando abrisse os olhos e se deparasse com aqueles olhos violetas de novo, Duo lhe sorriria e o abraçaria ternamente, se jogando nos braços do ser que tanto amava.

Aquela esperança ainda crescendo em seu peito. Suou frio e sua garganta deu um nó, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, seu pulso foi deixado e caiu ao lado de seu corpo. E sentiu alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Eu pensei que pela última vez eu pudesse tentar... fazer você me amar, talvez eu pudesse ser feliz, sem aquele outro Duo, eu tenho os mesmos sentimentos dele, mas eu sou egoísta... talvez eu até pudesse Ter você para mim, mas eu vejo que estava errado. Seu amor nunca vai mudar... e como eu previ você começou a me odiar. Eu nunca vou poder substituí-lo. Você é uma pessoa fria, sempre deixando os outros na pior. Você só se importa com ele. É por isso que eu o odeio e o amo, Heero Yuy. - Heero abriu os olhos e viu Duo sorrindo tristemente para ele, com os olhos negros marejados de lágrimas. – E é por amá-lo que eu odeio o outro eu. Sou apenas um outro Duo, graças à Treize, mas como você mesmo disse, só possuo o corpo dele, não possuo o seu amor. Eu devo desaparecer assim que a primeira gota de sangue cair. Eu só quero que saiba que mesmo depois de eu ter desaparecido e minha alma vagar pelas chamas do inferno, eu vou continuar amando você, Heero.

Heero olhou a cena seguir seu rumo estupefado, agora sabia qual era o motivo do barulho que ouvira, um dos vasos fora empurrado no chão e se espatifado, e um desses cacos estava na mão de Duo. Viu o garoto fechar lentamente os olhos, mas seu sorriso triste continuava estampado em seu rosto.

Duo levou o pequeno caco de vidro à uma de suas pálpebras fechadas e o passou suavemente por elas, tentando machucar o menos possível seu hospedeiro. Um pequeno filete de sangue desceu pelas pálpebras fechadas, se detendo um pouco nos cílios. Com um movimento de mão fez o mesmo com a outra pálpebra.

O sangue desceu pelo seu rosto, deixando uma trilha avermelhada por onde passava. Heero olhava para aquilo, queria saber o porquê do ato masoquista do "outro" Duo.

Todo sangue se esvaiu no chão, quando a última gota tocou o chão antes frio, agora quente, graças ao sangue, Duo largou o caco de vidro no chão e Heero viu as feridas cicatrizarem e se fecharem como se nunca estivessem lá.

Mais uma lágrima se juntou à outra no chão. Sua boca ligeiramente aberta depois de ver a cena anterior. Mais outra lágrima se juntou às outras, mas desta vez de felicidade. Duo abriu um olho lentamente, o sorriso antes triste agora era de felicidade ao ver seu querido Heero. Seus olhos agora voltavam a ser violetas, um violeta vivo, cheio de alegria, como costumava ser.

Heero sorriu, lágrimas salgadas se acabavam em sua boca. Duo a sua frente sorria para ele de um jeito curioso, queria saber o que fez Heero chorar.

- Hee-chan? O que foi? Por que você está chorando? – Duo foi até ele e tocou em seu rosto. Beijou suas pálpebras, como fez da primeira vez que o viu. Limpou suas lágrimas e o abraçou. – pensei que estaria sorrindo em me ver, não chorando. – Heero agarrou o corpo na sua frente e o apertou fortemente, como se esse fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

- nunca mais, nunca amais eu vou deixar você sozinho, ouviu? Nunca, não saia do meu lado. – Heero disse encarando o roto infantil e preocupado à sua frente, segurou seu rosto e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Nunca... – Duo disse depois do beijo, descansando sua cabeça no ombro do rei.

- Duo? Você já acordou? – Heero entrou no quarto e encontrou a figura de seu marido seminu enrolado em um lençol, com os cabelos soltos esparramados pela cama, com o corpo apoiado na cama por uma das mãos e a outra examinando a coroa de flores feita por ele anos atrás com margaridas e rosas. Seus olhos curiosos decorava cada pétala, cada folha, cada botão. – Duo? – Heero andou até ele e se sentou na beira da cama, só agora Duo havia percebido a sua presença.

- Hee-chan! – Duo abriu um grande sorriso e abraçou o seu esposo. Logo voltou a sua posição original e continuou olhando para aquilo.

- O que foi? Por quê está olhando para isso? – Heero perguntou pegando a coroa de flores da mão de Duo. – Parece um bobo examinando isso!

- Heero... quantos anos têm essa coroa? – Duo perguntou ficando quatro na cama, ainda enrolado no lençol e olhando para Heero.

- Onze... onze anos... – Heero disse colocando a coroa na cama e olhando para Duo.

- As flores já deveriam estar mortas, murchas, deterioradas... como podem ficar assim tão vivas, como se tivessem desabrochado hoje? – Duo perguntou enrolando mais o lençol e sentando do lado de Heero para logo depois apoiar sua cabeça em seu ombros.

- Não sei... talvez seja o poder do amor. – disse Heero se levantando com a coroa de flores na mão. – No dia em que você me deu isso você me disse que no dia em que eu me tornasse rei, você queria que essa coroa fosse usada. – Duo sorriu ao lembrar de que disse isso mesmo. Heero se aproximou dele, ficando bem à sua frente, para logo colocar a coroa em cima dos fios cor de cobre. E me disse também que queria que isso fosse usado por um verdadeiro rei. Aí está. – Duo sorriu ao ver a confirmação do marido.

- Sim! – Heero o puxou pela mão, fazendo-o ficar em pé a sua frente. O abraçou e depois o beijou.

- o que foi, Duo? - heero disse ao ver a cara triste de seu marido.

-Heero... eu não queria perguntar isso, mas... o que aconteceu no dia da morte de seus pais? - Duo disse triste, tinha medo de abrir as feridas de Heero de novo, mas a curiosidade o estava corroendo.

- ... - Heero sentou na cama e colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Se você não quizer me dizer, tudo b...

- Eu estava dormindo e... - Heero começou a contar o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, fazendo Duo se sentir culpado pelas lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto.

- Hee-chan - Duo com um sorriso triste se sentou no colo de Heero, com uma perna a cada lado de sua cintura e limpou suas lágrimas.

- Você não sabe como o meu coração se partiu quando eu não vi mais você.

- Não se preocupe, Hee-chan, eu estou aqui agora. E não importa qual foi o seu passado, o que importa é o futuro, seu passado não vai mais voltar à tona. Eu já estou remendando seu coração, e não vou deixar ele se quebrar de novo. Seu futuro agora sou eu, o povo e... - Duo pegou uma das mãos de Heero e a acariciou em seu rosto, para logo depois a colocá-la na sua barriga.

- Duo... isso é... - heero se emocionou e chorou mais uma vez, mas de felicidade, ao sentir um pequeno chute na barriga de Duo.

- E o nosso bebê.

Agora já vestido adequadamente, como um rei deveria fazer, mas ainda com o cabelo solto, Duo seguiu Heero pelo corredor, a fim de descer as escadas para, junto com seu marido, encontrar a multidão que queria conhecer seu novo rei.

Ainda com a coroa de flores na cabeça, Duo seguiu até o portão da frente do castelo, onde dois guardas os esperavam. Ambos pararam na frente do grande e luxuoso portão, esperando que fosse aberto.

Duo envolveu a mão de Heero com a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos. Sorriu para seu querido esposo, que correspondeu o sorriso e segurou-lhe a cintura, protetoramente, por trás de seu cabelo. Quando o portão se abriu Heero e Duo sorriram para o povo que os esperavam foram do castelo.

Foi ouvido um grande grito de aprovação das pessoas ali fora, algumas batiam palmas, outras gritavam eufóricos, a aprovação era grande, a aparência do casal, tão lindo, que até parecia que seus corpos abraçados formavam uma só forma.

Algumas garotas, ainda jovens, suspiravam ao ver sua "rainha", era tão lindo, que até dava inveja nas pessoas mais belas dali.

Duo acenou timidamente para o povo que o admirava, sorriu lindamente e olhou mais uma vez para Heero que correspondeu o seu sorriso. Heero pôs a mão no rosto delicado de Duo, afastando as mechas que caiam por sua pele macia, e lentamente juntou os seus lábios. Abriu, com seus lábios, ligeiramente a boca de Duo, dando passagem para sua língua explorar cada pedaço da cavidade quente e bastante conhecida.

Ambos romperam o beijo ao ouvirem os fogos de artifício do exército romperem o céu. Podia-se ver as lindas cores no céu de fim de tarde, mais ao fundo, em um espécie de palanque estava o exército completo batendo continência para seu novo comandante e seu novo rei.

Duo se soltou de Heero e ficou em sentido, para logo bater continência a seu batalhão, que atirava mais fogos de artifício no céu, enquanto as duas figuras mais uma vez uniam os lábios, felizes.

Heero abraçou Duo mais uma vez entre o beijo, deixando o pouco espaço entre seus corpos se tornar nulo. Duo separou seus lábios dos de Heero e o abraçou, encostando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço com o ombro e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- E viveremos felizes para sempre.

Owari.

FINALMENTE! Kyaaaaaaaaa, fic pronta, demorei cinco meses para terminá-la. Eu dedico essa fic, primeiramente, a Kawaii-chan (Sweet Angel ou Sweet Love Wings), e a Baka-chan (Blood Tears), já que essa fic era pelo aniversario dela, mas não saiu 3x4 como ela queria (eu odeio 3x4, AMO 1x2, e gosto bastante de 5x13)  
Eu gostaria bastante se vocês me mandassem e-mails, mas como eu quase nunca vejo meus e-mails, por que vocês não me adicionam no msn? Eu ficaria, muito, muito, muito feliz. E esse negócio de MPREG (male pregnant) eu peguei da Fabi-chan (eu adoro você, viu? E quero que você termine logo "Uma vida nova" porque eu estou louca de curiosidade) voltando, esse negócio não estava programado, é que eu havia lido "Duo vai ter um bebê" e eu também estou escrevendo outra MPRE com a Sweet Angel e me deu essa vontade, de logo no final o Duo ficar grávido. Então como eu me apaixonei por esse tipo de fic, eu acho que quase todas as minhas próximas fics serão assim, se vocês quiserem reclamar, o meu msn e e-mail estão ae.  
Só para informação: na fic, era muito comum alguns homens poderem engravidar, e o casamento entre homens era permitido.  
Era "só" isso.  
Tchau "A doce repetição do amor, the love sweet encore."


End file.
